


虔诚至爱 Devotion

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV), The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 本文是《阿瓦隆迷雾》和《梅林传奇》的混合同人，采用《迷雾》的叙述视角。在阿瓦隆圣岛永远沉入迷雾、大地的魔法永远消逝之前，祭司们试图力挽狂澜，借助不列颠共主亚瑟的力量与上帝的信徒抗衡。然而，她们的努力一次又一次失败，命运眷顾的似乎是上帝而非女神。文中涉及的斜线关系：亚瑟/梅林；亚瑟/摩根（Morgaine，莫嘉娜的另称）；梅林/摩根；亚瑟/桂妮薇（《阿瓦隆迷雾》版本）；兰斯洛特/桂妮薇；兰斯洛特/摩根。
Relationships: Arthur/Morgaine (The Mists of Avalon), Gwenhwyfar/Lancelet (The Mists of Avalon), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

正文

“我一直只想到我自己的爱，我从来没为亚瑟想过。他在婚前从没见过我，也并不想要我，却接受了我、给我爱、给我王后应有的尊重。但是我从没想过，就像我爱兰斯洛特一样，或许亚瑟也深爱着一个他不能拥有的人……除非犯罪和背叛。不晓得摩根是不是因此嘲笑我，她知道亚瑟秘密的爱……或亚瑟的罪……”

——《卡米洛王后》第十七章

01

她清退了所有仆从，不愿女侍看出此刻的坐立难安，等伊莲从外掩上门，脚步渐渐消失，她才从床边站起，独自走到窗前。黄昏的红晕将湖水染得闪闪发亮，她感到头晕目眩，双脚发软，一边喃喃祷告，一边寻找着湖岸边纵马疾驰的身影，过了好久，才意识到自己的双手在发抖。

她将目光移向这双手，苍白的却光滑的指甲，蜷缩起来的手指，皮肤因反复冷水清洗变得失去血色。她掀开衣袖，两道青紫色的瘀痕十分明显，但却感觉不到疼痛。恐惧和彷徨透过这两道伤痕向她逼近，一切隔着一层薄薄的漠然的雾，还未能触及她。那雾，她想，是上帝降下来保护她的。事到如今，她祈祷了好多回，却不敢确定这一回上帝能否听见她的祈求。这不是为了她自己——她反复想着——而是为了亚瑟，为了不列颠……正在这时，开门声仿佛一记重击，让她突然回到现实。

兰斯洛特在前厅现身，她受惊地望着他，一时僵立原地。兰斯洛特的神情充满忧郁和焦灼，他大步走来，伸出手怕她晕倒，不过她铆足精力稳稳站着。

“你多久没睡觉了？天啊，桂妮薇，你的脸色好苍白——”

“亚瑟呢，亚瑟回来了吗？”桂妮薇哆嗦着双唇，打断他说。她的确好久没有合眼了，事情完成以前她一刻也无法睡着。

“他连马也没下，就向殒王峡谷去了。到底发生了什么？”兰斯洛特说，俯身取过床脚的羊毛毯将她裹住。她听出他声音里的焦急。是啊，他也是他的朋友，所以，他是不是也在怀疑和责怪她，只是掩饰得很好？

她隐隐恶心，头也在晕，想必是心跳太激烈的缘故。她又想祈祷了，只得双手紧攥住毯子的边沿。兰斯洛特似乎想要触碰她，却不知怎样做才好。他回头望了一眼已关上的门，神情纠结，但瞥见她苍白、虚弱的模样，他还是心头不忍，走近一步，小心翼翼地把她抱入怀中，让她倚靠在自己肩上，握住她冰冷的手指：“没事了，王后陛下，没事了。亚瑟已经赶去了。” 他温柔的动作让她一阵战栗，她没有拒绝，也不想拒绝。上帝啊，至少让她拥有这一刻，在这么久之后。

“他赶去了，”桂妮薇点点头，“当然，最好是……”她几乎快哭出来。

兰斯洛特的双臂轻轻摇晃了一下：“小桂？告诉我发生了什么，好吗？”

他好久没这么叫她了……桂妮薇闭上双眼，强迫自己放松下来。一遍又一遍的祷告让她无以复加的疲惫，而现在，兰斯洛特的怀抱也使她无法平静。

她发现自己忍不住在回想很久之前五朔节的那一夜：她终于得到了兰斯洛特的那一夜。她的错愕、惊喜和饥渴。她和亚瑟在一起时皮肤上从未燃烧过的爱意。那是她仅仅拥有过他的一次，兰斯洛特，她的爱。她一直都知道亚瑟不像别的基督徒国王，把妻子当做一件需要锁起来的、必须看管的东西，即便神父们总是说，女人必须被严格管束。她一面悲哀地庆幸这一点，一面又忍不住痛恨这一点，因为正是这一点让他们远离上帝、得到惩罚。亚瑟个性里那些与众不同的品质如果不是来自邪恶的异教的侵染就好了……他根本不够像一个基督教国王，而更像摩根，像阿瓦隆的那些人。他甚至一点也不觉得他们与兰斯洛特共度的那晚有什么错，而这怎么可能？五朔节本就是恶魔的风俗……但无论如何，她的渴求她都已经告解，她的罪她都已经忏悔，她早已回到虔诚之路上来，上帝也早已通过主教之口宽恕了她。只有亚瑟如此顽固，不肯看到自己的过错。他对待德鲁伊信众和那些丑陋风俗的可怕的宽容，还有——还有——

她知道她必须说点什么，说出准备好的那番话。她的喉咙绷得好紧，声音尖细而颤抖。

“你或许不知道那天是什么日子。”她在兰斯洛特怀里低下头。她是故意这么说的，兰斯洛特知道几年前她独自留在旧城时发生的事，知道她死去的孩子。她只是不愿如此自大，假设他会巨细靡遗记住关于她的每一桩细节。他却怜惜地轻轻抚摸她的头发，表明他的确记得，“我想回卡利恩附近的教堂去祭拜……现在到处都很和平，只有西边偶尔还在打仗，我想着回卡利恩去的这段路是安全的。亚瑟也同意了，他不能陪伴我去，就想多派些护卫给我，可我不想这样，这件事……是我的私事，我不想被别人说闲话，说我在共主有要紧事的时候让他分心。他原本想让你陪着我，可这一次他没有你又不行。”

兰斯洛特点了点头，声音放得很轻，怕惊吓到她。那声音里有一种温柔的引导：“所以他让梅林陪伴你去，我们都相信这安排不会有什么差错……哦，桂妮薇，别哭，这里面没有你的错。赶回来的路上，一想到你们可能出了什么事，我就紧张得要命。”

桂妮薇忍不住眼泪，肩膀不停地颤抖。兰斯洛特是这么体贴。是他在这安慰自己，而不是亚瑟。亚瑟显然更在意梅林，因为他连停下来见她一面的时间都没有。他现在赶到那儿了吗？等他赶到，会看到什么？脑海中浮现的恐怖画面让桂妮薇一阵哆嗦，不，她也不想，她好害怕，为什么事情要走到今天这一步？

在成亲的头几年，她就小心翼翼地劝过他。“你身边都是信仰更纯洁的人比较好。”她那时这么说，“宫里本就有许多训练有素的侍从和仆人可供差遣。也许梅林回到他更熟悉的地方去——德鲁伊的圣岛，或者北方的部族去，会比较快乐。他在这里总是孤身一人。”

“梅林在这里没有不快乐过，小桂。骑士们都很喜欢他，像是高文和兰斯洛特。他倒是希望孤身一人，不用被他们捉去训练场。”亚瑟总是笑着说。接着他收起笑意，用真挚的眼神凝望她，使她说不出反驳的话来，“如果你指的是他是个异教徒因而不够纯洁，那么我必须直言，我对信仰德鲁伊秘教和女神的人们的信任，不比信仰基督教和上帝的人少。塔列辛一直是我廷上的顾问，我尊重他就像尊重帕特里修斯主教一样。梅林是塔列辛领到我身边的，在我去龙岛取得神剑之前，他就跟着我了。对我而言，他就像那把剑一样……无论其他人怎么说，说他是异教徒也好，我不可能把他驱赶出我的宫廷。”

可那把剑也是异教的谎言。此时此刻，桂妮薇在兰斯洛特的怀中想道。你的胜利是因为上帝的保佑，和那把所谓的神剑没有关系。也不是所有的骑士和领主都喜欢你身边总有一个异教徒跟着，这一定有损你在基督信众中的形象。要是那时亚瑟肯听我的劝告就好了！

可亚瑟没有听她的劝告，像许多事情一样，他顽固又执着。他还让梅林陪她回去卡利恩，难道看不出这对她来说多么残忍吗？她永远不会忘记，正是梅林来看望她的那天，她失去了那个孩子……许多人都劝她这两者没有关系，可她就是知道有。看见他手臂上的蛇形刺青就让她惧怕，德鲁伊教会用这样邪恶的生物作为标志，不正是他们被上帝驱赶的证明吗？那条蛇会活过来咬她，那条蛇会把灾祸带进宫廷。亚瑟也有同样的刺青，到现在，她也看见它就难受。在这件事上，兰斯洛特劝慰过她，那是他唯一一次差点和她吵起来。

“你对秘教有太多偏见了，桂妮薇，是这些偏见让你看不见人们原本的模样。梅林只是个普通的德鲁伊信徒，他不是部落的战士，他也不像摩根，有祭司的法力。他不过是和许多基督徒一样在宫廷里尽心尽力地侍奉。保有自己的信仰难道是错的吗？你看着我，我的母亲是湖中夫人，难道我也是你口中邪恶的人吗？”兰斯洛特即使生气时，也不曾对她大吼大叫，他眼里的哀伤让她坚硬的心微微动摇。可她很快就回过神来。兰斯洛特这么说，是因为他知道亚瑟对梅林的偏爱，因为在他心里，亚瑟永远是最重要的人，他会做一切只为了不让他伤心。他们彼此维护，倒显得她是那个最自私的人，可她的感受、她的想法就应该被抛到一边吗？难道她不是为了给亚瑟一个孩子，才不断地劝告他保持对上帝的忠诚？

现在，她只好假装她对梅林陪伴她回卡利恩没有任何反感。她咽下口中的泪水，抬起头看了看兰斯洛特，在他一如既往怜惜、渴慕的注视里找到了勇气。至少他是爱我的，这一回他会相信我说的。

“开头是平安无事。”她深深吸了一口气，揭开袖口的花边，让兰斯洛特看到她手腕处的伤痕，“返程的时候……”

兰斯洛特盯着她的手臂，从他紧皱的眉宇间她知道，他已经因心疼燃起怒火。

“我们刚走到殒王谷深处，一群人突然从树林里冲出来，像股残暴的狂风，护卫们都被冲散了。他们有刀、还有箭，马受惊乱走，我摔下来，被尘土呛得不能呼吸……我不知道他们是想要财宝、还是要别的。”她竭力镇定，如果现在不把这些说完，她不知道何时才能再有力气说，“他们把我们绑住，绳索拴在马上，逼我们往树林深处走。那真是一群强盗！忽然有一个人停下来，说这里人太多了，要杀掉一些……一个护卫——我不知道他叫什么名字——被他们拖去，我不敢看，我只看到刀，然后就低下了头，他们围在他旁边哈哈大笑。”

兰斯洛特紧紧握住她的手：“上帝啊，如果不是你正在这里，在我面前，我发誓，我现在一定……”

“趁他们还围在那里大笑，梅林叫我逃走。哦，兰斯洛特，”泪水再一次盈满她的双眼，“我想我不该一个人跑，但是他说他有办法，让我别怕，只要想着回卡美洛去，也许他很快就能追上我。”

她停下来，大口喘着气。兰斯洛特扶住她的手臂，半抱着她回到床边坐下。

“我把裙子撕开以免被绊倒，真让人羞耻，除了还穿着鞋，我简直像个部落的野蛮人一样。我想等等他，可又怕被强盗追上，我在树林边躲了一会儿，没有见到他来……于是我跑出去，找到了马，那时我真的又饿又累，快要一点力气也没有了。”桂妮薇在这里停下。她好像能听见自己怦怦的心跳，她不会说谎，只是兰斯洛特不必知道接下来的细节……

梅林给了她一个护身符，说那是摩根以前给他的，它里面的法力能保护她。她才不想要异教的东西，可当时还有什么选择？她以为自己会迷路，奇怪的是，她自然而然在每个转角知道该怎么走。就连她也不得不相信，也许这真的是护身符在起作用。

她找到了马。没有人抱，她费了好大的劲才终于骑上去。马走走停停，根本跑不快，她真是怕极了，一直在发抖。她不能想象摩根是怎么做到独自一人旅行的，路上到处是湿冷的雾气、树林、沼泽，偶尔才见到一两间农舍。她好怕再遇到强盗，这回没有人可以保护她了，而一个孤身上路的女人可能遭遇什么，她十分清楚。这时就连异教徒的陪伴都显得不那么糟糕，她不由得攥紧梅林给她的护身符。随着她越来越疲惫，可怕的想法渐渐浮现在心头。她看到强盗的刀穿透那护卫的脖颈，他们马上就发现她跑了，在后面发出野兽般的吼叫。梅林怎么可能逃得掉呢……他会不会已经死了？

一开始，她还努力催着马儿，想回卡美洛去把求救的消息告诉凯伊总管，请亚瑟赶回来。可然后她停下了，她的呼吸停顿在胸口。如果梅林真的凶多吉少，那么这岂非意味着，亚瑟可以从此远离那罪恶……

塔列辛去世之后，帕特里修斯主教自然就成了圆桌顾问里唯一的神父，上帝自然也成为王国里唯一的神。塔列辛没能找到继承人，所以没人可承担他在德鲁伊教的祭司职位，就算有，现如今，亚瑟的宫廷里也不再需要异教祭司了。他的军队已经很强大，撒克逊人也愿将他奉为共主，在她看来，他眼下一点也不必在乎部落和古老山民的支持，他对这片土地上种种异教祭仪的宽容，已经完全不合时宜了。亚瑟的身边也不该再有异教徒，一想到他的起居都由一位德鲁伊教徒打理，这人外出打仗时也与他形影不离，并且或多或少因为他的缘故，亚瑟总是容忍乡下那些丑陋的习俗和节日，她就感到不可理喻。秘教邪恶的女神早就该被驱逐出基督的王国。如果梅林死了，那么一切就都顺理成章。上帝会停止因亚瑟的种种贴近异教的行为而惩罚他们，这样她也就能怀有一个孩子。有一天，如她所愿，这里将都是虔诚的上帝的信徒，不列颠也不会再有战争，因为上帝会赐给他们和平……

她的心跳得好快，眼前一阵眩晕，像是喝醉了一般。她只是一个女人，如何能做这样的决定，如何能担负这样的责任？

帕特里修斯神父的声音威严地响起：“上帝愿意宽恕你所有的罪，因为你始终有一颗虔诚之心。可是，王后殿下，你仍需要问自己，你是否已经做了所能做的一切，确保你的丈夫忠诚于上帝？还是你仍有一些能做却没做的？”

她把护身符从脖子上扯了下来，扔在脚下的泥沼里，她不需要这东西，对上帝的信念就足以保护她了。她没有想要作恶，也没有害谁，她的确支持不住，需要休息。她不会说谎骗亚瑟，那么，她只是晚一天回去，只是晚一天而已。至于梅林的性命，就交给上帝去裁决……

“我骑马又走了一段路。那时我感到又冷又恶心，只能下马找一点水喝。”桂妮薇说，一滴泪恰好滑过她美丽光滑的脸庞，“还没走两步，我便什么也不知道了……一天之后，我才醒来，原来那里正好有一处农庄，农庄里看门的孩子发现了我，照顾我，给我水还有面包。我渐渐恢复了一点力气，这才回到城堡。”

讲完，她觉得好疲惫，就像突然间整个身躯苍老了十岁，就连被兰斯洛特满是怜惜的目光笼罩着，也无法抹去她内心突如其来的疼痛。她知道，如果亚瑟回来时她没能来及第一个见他，兰斯洛特也会把一切转告给他。

兰斯洛特在呢喃着什么，似乎是一些安慰，她听不清楚，她蜷缩进柔软的床铺里，直到现在才第一次感觉到了睡意。在那农庄里她根本没有晕过去，也没有睡着，她一直在不停地祈祷。兰斯洛特的存在安抚着她，即使他没有碰她，她也能感觉到他的手指划过床铺，在她周围，而那几乎就是一种爱抚。

我们之间没有什么不可告人的，睡着前最后片刻的清醒中她想，上帝作证，我愿一直保有我的虔诚。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“全都是我的错。要是我没有晕过去就好了——要是我能及时跑回城堡，让凯伊叫你回来——你会因此责怪我吗？”她小声地说。

“我怎么能怪你。”亚瑟说，“摩根和兰斯洛特都对我说了。我很高兴你保护了自己，真的，谢天谢地你平安无事。”

一切只有一个意外之处：她听到摩根的名字。摩根告诉他什么？桂妮薇惊讶地站起身来，指甲掐住掌心。那个女巫能看到她做了什么吗？她能看到她故意躲起来，拖延求救的时间吗？

她不能开口问他为什么摩根会恰好在此时回来，因为那个最重要的问题还在所有问题的最前方。

“那么，梅林仍平安，是吧？”桂妮薇知道从自己口中探出的声音颤抖得要命，但她也理应恐惧。她不知道等待着的是一个怎样的答案，希望它干脆一点到来，“那群强盗没有——”她顿住不说那个不详的词语。它会出卖她的急迫吗，还是只是显出她的担心？

过了一会儿，亚瑟才开口回答她，声音沙哑又沉闷，像有人抽走了他全身的力气：“我把他们都杀了。”

“你把……？”桂妮薇忍受着胸膛里那激烈的撞击，亚瑟门边侧立的身影似乎在眼前晃动起来。她迈步慢慢向他走去，伸出手，“到底——”

“我必须过去了，小桂。摩根在治疗……我必须去守着他了。”

桂妮薇停住脚步。这么说梅林还活着。她一刹那间松了口气，但接着，巨大的失望就将她吞没。是上帝终究没有听到她的祈祷吗，为什么上帝不回应她的努力？她做了她能做的，如帕特里修斯神父所说……真的是全部她能做的吗？她仿佛听到上帝的指责，啊，因为她太不勇敢了。她不敢去确认那阻碍已经被清除，她不敢再多做一点以确保事情顺利，反而竟然企求上帝替她完成这一点。

“可你不用，你不用过去。”她动着嘴唇，却无力控制自己在说什么，“交给摩根吧，既然她来了，想必能有方法治好他，交给摩根吧。”

“摩根去看过了。”亚瑟垂下眼睛，“她说他伤得太厉害，比我们在夏海那次还要厉害。恐怕寻常的草药已经没有用处，她请求在宫廷里举行一场圣岛的治疗仪式，我当然同意了。帕特里修斯主教是会不高兴，但我心意已决。我还说——我说如果有此必要，我愿意为他向女神祈祷。”

“你怎么能……”桂妮薇的眼睛睁大了，“你怎么能说出这样的话，向那位女神祈祷！”

亚瑟的喉结动了动，像是咽下了什么他本想说的字眼。他摇了摇头：“小桂，难道你把这些仪式看得比我们朋友的性命还重吗？”

“他不是我们的朋友！他是一个仆人，你的仆人——”她说完，就感到一丝愧疚，因为最开始，梅林的确几乎是她的朋友。她刚来到亚瑟的宫廷时，什么都那么陌生，那时梅林对她是那么友善，无微不至地照顾她。她一开始还以为他是亚瑟那些表亲兄弟当中的一个，还比他们都好。直到他低下头谦虚地说，他只是他的仆人。如果他不是异教徒，也许她本会喜欢他的，喜欢上他羞涩又纯挚的微笑不是什么困难的事，有他在身边感觉总是很舒适，而那些浑身武力常说粗话的战士却会让她紧张……

“你的仆人。”她又强调了一次，“而你毫无道理的偏爱已经让许多人开始困惑了。”

“我看不出救一个人的性命怎算是偏爱。”亚瑟目光闪动，“哪怕是帕特里修斯神父在我面前，我也还是这样说。”

“你心知肚明，救他的性命是一回事，在宫廷里行使异教的巫术是另一回事。那些毒蛇、火焰和符咒……在这里、在王国的中心！你尽可以让摩根把他带走，把他带回阿瓦隆去，在那里她们想怎样救他都没关系。”

亚瑟震惊地望着她：“小桂……我把他带回来的这段路几乎已经要了他的命了。你为什么不亲眼——不，你还是别去，你也不必目睹那画面。”

桂妮薇哆嗦了一下，不知道究竟是想象中的血、还是那血与她有关这一事实让她感到恶心。

“为什么非要是巫术不可呢，”她随即伤心起来，“除了巫术，就没有别的办法了吗？我们可以一起为他祈祷，我想上帝会听到的。”

亚瑟靠近一步，轻轻握住她的双肩。他的手不像往常那样温暖。她可悲地发现自己竟然在想兰斯洛特，想他的手掌留在她手臂上的温度。

“我们当然可以为他祈祷。可我想，现在只有摩根才能救他。”

摩根，摩根，又是摩根……共主的姐姐为什么会是个异教的女巫？桂妮薇又痛又怒，摩根要是离开宫廷就好了，她应该嫁得远远地，一年里也不要出现一次！全是因为摩根，她才会犯那种错。她也被摩根诱惑而鬼迷心窍地向女神祈求过，就是那一次，她在亚瑟的床上得到了兰斯洛特。她无法忍受亚瑟也这样做，那会发生什么？她发起抖来，全身被恶毒的念头占满了：一定全是那个被他们称为女神的恶魔的诡计，恶魔最擅长的就是玩弄淫荡的把戏。看吧，梅林这个虚伪的异教徒，他所做的一切不过是为了赢得亚瑟的喜爱，就连他的奄奄一息，也是为了将亚瑟拖入异教的罪恶中——他的心简直是最黑暗、最邪恶的毒药！

她深深吸气，笃定了内心的判断：如若除了巫术之外别无他法，那么他就该死；如若连衷心祈祷都不起作用，那就意味着上帝已经做了裁决。

她转过身，摆脱亚瑟放在肩上的手：“这就是上帝对你的考验。要瞧你是否在这时候也能坚守对他的忠诚，不让魔鬼有机可乘。”

亚瑟无意与她争辩：“我们不该争吵。我发过誓要爱你，而不是和你争吵。我没有任何不忠于上帝的意思。”

这话在她听来是那么敷衍。她突然间无以名状地悲伤，不知道自己为何要陷入这样可怜的境地。她被这荒谬的玩笑狠狠刺痛了。她意在听从神父的指导，除去亚瑟与基督之间的阻碍，却把他向女神推得更近。

“你爱我……就像你能对上帝发誓你爱的是我？”她讽刺地笑了一声，“不，你不敢。我原本并不想说……我原本并不想那样讲，可倘若上帝知道你的罪，他会因为你的罪将一座城毁灭。”

亚瑟的脸色变得苍白，他的双唇紧紧抿了一下：“夫人，我一向知道你对上帝的虔诚，可你总是提到罪。你在神父那儿待的时间太多了，这样下去，你只能不停地看到谁又犯了什么罪。”

所以他不能否认，所以他也知道他自己有罪。桂妮薇想，而他就是不愿忏悔，只会说些别的来岔开话题。他敢说他心里从没有过那种欲望吗？那极偶然流露出的眼神，那不经意间的触碰，有时是火焰般的喜悦，有时又是仿若濒死的震颤……她知道爱是什么样子，因为她便是爱着一个近在咫尺、却不是她丈夫的人，她必须为此苦修忏悔。而他呢，他敢说他们完全清白，哪怕是去打仗的时候在帐篷里同床共枕，也不曾做出什么事来吗？

“我答应了你不再带阿瓦隆的龙首旗帜上战场，我履行了承诺。这仍不能使你、使神父和追随我的基督徒们安心吗？你们还想要我怎么做，杀光全部的异教徒，派兵攻打阿瓦隆吗？”他说，“小桂，这片大陆的民众有权保有他们的信仰，庆祝他们的节日，享有他们的快乐。如果他们要在五朔节躺在星辰和篝火中，和所爱的人结合，谁有权力去制止呢？谁又能称那是邪恶和肮脏的呢？而现在，是我请求摩根在宫廷里使用巫术的，那全是为了救一个人的命，谁要是盯着这件事不放，就是把他自己最狭隘的意志强加给了上帝，因为我绝不相信最仁慈的上帝不能宽容这样一件再合理不过的事！”

她知道他是真的生气了。他眼睛里的光芒有一瞬间使她害怕，又使她着迷。她一瞬间也明白了撒克逊人和那些曾觊觎共主之位的国王为什么会认可他的统治，即使他比很多人都更年轻。

她绝望地想，你抛弃龙首旗帜的那场战役，上帝让你取得了胜利。你在巴东山的大捷证明了上帝对忠诚于他的人是多么仁慈和慷慨。可你现在却说这样的话，好像你是为了我才做了有违本心的事，你还为恶魔的异教崇拜找了那么多借口，你的所作所为有多么亵渎啊……这些只在她心里默默呐喊，没有再说出来。她觉得自己的肢体变得那么软弱，无法支撑她继续站立，他心意难改，她只想最后再求求他。“亚瑟，让摩根主持那仪式吧，就在宫廷里，怎样都好。只求你别去参与。”她用力抓住他的手，转眼间哭了，“只要你不去参与那仪式，那会害了你，害了我们。”

亚瑟的怀抱及时托住了她软下去的身体，他摸了摸她开始发烫的额头，立即抱起她来，焦急但轻柔地把她放到床铺里。

“谁也不会被伤害，没事的……”

“不——”

“小桂，你需要休息，别再想这些事了。你的脑子已经糊涂了，再这样下去你会撑不住的，我喊伊莲过来陪你。”

桂妮薇松开了手。这么说他打定主意要去了。她真不知道帕特里修斯主教会怎么说，国王们和骑士们都看着呢，他却要在宫廷里参与异教的仪式……基督徒国王的使命就是为上帝征服和守护他的领土，他不能这么做，决不能，她不可让他一错再错。

她闭上眼睛，被失望和痛苦包围。她躲避着亚瑟想要安慰、拭去她眼泪的手指，咬着嘴唇，让自己有如石头般僵硬，直到亚瑟离开寝室。


	3. Chapter 3

03

摩根走出门去，见到兰斯洛特还等在那里，心中并不意外。

他现在不能去见桂妮薇，亚瑟正在她房间里呢。她这么想，但马上就察觉到其中的刻薄，这使她皱起眉，在心中出声提醒自己：他只是由于担心而留在这里，是眼下发生的事让我更容易偏激。

兰斯洛特抬起头看到她，一只手攥成拳，压在另一只掌心里。摩根向他走去的时候，他松开手，梳了一下散落的黑发，他紧蹙的眉、那俊美的脸上的气愤和担忧变成一种迷人的光晕，让走廊里燃烧的火把都显得黯淡。

“摩根。”他迎上前，“他们到底为什么这么折磨他？那群暴徒！我应该和亚瑟一起去，砍下他们的双手。”

“恐怕亚瑟已经这么做了。”摩根说。模糊的预见重现在心头，为了赶路，她不得不刻意把预见压制在意识的角落里，但她仍然看得到亚瑟愤怒的剑，闪电似的重击那强盗的头颅。强烈到她无法压制的愤怒——他的愤怒——夹带着恐惧和痛悔，像她飞奔的快马前剧烈的狂风，一层又一层扑进她怀中。

“是撒克逊人吗？”兰斯洛特咬牙问，“帕特里修斯神父一直说，只要撒克逊人信仰基督教，就会变成我们的兄弟，我怀疑这一点。”

讲出是撒克逊人更合理。他们都更容易去恨一群撒克逊人，而非去相信自己身边的同伴中就有这样的怪物。

“我想，亚瑟也认为，那些不是撒克逊人。”她冷静地说，回忆着预见中那些强盗的脸，“大约是罗马人。”

“上帝。”兰斯洛特低下头去，把额头埋进掌心里，“桂妮薇为此深受折磨，她认为是自己造成了这结果。”

摩根想，桂妮薇当然在受折磨，虽然原因恐怕不是他所想的、或她让他以为的那样。不过，她不是个告密者。桂妮薇会这样做有她的缘由，她满脑子就只有上帝，除此之外，她无知得要命……而这大概就是上帝的神父们最聪明的地方，他们知道要用罪责绑住女人，用污名驱赶女神，要让女人的脑子里空空如也，除了他们传授给她的那些。

“在那时，她能够独自骑马回到城堡，已经是让人意外的幸运。”摩根心平气和地说，“亚瑟当然不会怪她，谁也不会。”

“我知道。”兰斯洛特说，“如果梅林最后不能平安无事，我们谁也无法免于痛苦，我会永远想着里面还有我的错。摩根，如果那些强盗是求取财宝，他们为何没给他干脆的一刀？假使是杀人取乐，为什么单把他留在最后？野兽也会先咬断猎物的脖子，而非慢慢折磨他……我知道你有那能力，你能看见，表姐，虽然有时候，你的能力对你来说太残酷了。”

兰斯洛特的目光越过她的肩头，凝聚在被她掩起的屋门上。她已经赶走了所有来照料伤口的仆佣，不许任何人接近他。神父也会盯着这件事，她更需保持警惕，以免梅林谨慎守护的秘密暴露。讽刺和悲哀再次穿透摩根方才冷静下来的心灵——德鲁伊众神最高贵的祭司，像这样不见天日、小心翼翼地隐藏！

“他们发现他是秘教的信徒。发现了他手臂上德鲁伊的刺青。”以她经受的训练，摩根仍能平稳地开口，纵使风暴般的怒号在她心中一遍又一遍环绕，“他们憎恶那标志，因此，在杀他之前，他们想做他们有权对异教徒做的事。这样他们便能逼他开口承认，自己的信仰是邪恶。”

对过去的预见再次突破一切现实笼罩了她。她感到一阵尖锐的剧痛，深入骨髓，却分不清那感受是她自己的，还是梅林的。

……那群强盗竟然想毁了他的刺青，他们竟敢触碰一个祭司的刺青……她听见他们心中扭曲的狂妄，和他们来到这座岛屿的祖辈一样，为自己能惩处异教的魔鬼而得意……他们的刀割开他的皮肤，从血肉中抽出又刺进，要剜开那蛇的头……

但他们选错了地方。尖锐的痛苦里，摩根尝到舌根处血的味道，只有最深刻的预见才会留给她仿若亲历的感觉。当初，作为对德鲁伊祭司鼓励百姓拒绝罗马法律的处罚，罗马人烧毁了圣林。他们以为这样就能掠夺土地、湖水、万物生灵的自由，可诸神的魔法仍然留存在森林的阴影中。

她隔着遥远的距离听见梅林的声音，他被踩踏着压在地面上，从他残破的手臂上流下的血渗入土地，连着榉树长长的根，他的嘴唇贴着潮湿的土壤，那声音细微、虚弱，但接着——

从树根处浮起的浓雾突然将一切吞没，是圣林，圣林的残骸响应了祭司的召唤。时间和空间刹那间在浓雾之中凝固起来，强盗们在这雾中迷失了，四周环绕的是天堂和地狱之间他们所不能理解的存在，他们困在其中，剑打在自己身上，鞋底是同伴的肩膀，而树枝像一张张诱捕虫蝇的细网……

兰斯洛特的手突然紧攥住她的胳膊，让摩根又回到他们所站的地方。

“你是说亚瑟的确砍下了他们的手，是吗，”他说，“他给了他们应得的，是吗？”

“我看到他切下的断指。”摩根说，“至于他最后到底如何处置他们，我并不想去看。”

“一群滥杀无辜的强盗，不可能对上帝有多虔诚。”兰斯洛特烦乱地说，“他们不过是以此在满足自己残忍的乐趣。”

“也许为上帝驱赶异教徒这一行为足以称得上虔诚。”摩根嘲讽说。

兰斯洛特摇了摇头：“摩根，请你不要这样想……我离开阿瓦隆许久了，久到连我母亲恐怕都快忘了我这个儿子。圣岛与世隔绝，外面已经几乎完全是基督教的世界。我愿意靠近上帝，亲近他，忠诚于他，我最好的朋友、许多亲人们都是最和善的基督徒。”

你愿意当一个基督徒，和我又有什么关系呢？摩根想，你永远不回阿瓦隆，阿瓦隆也不会再为你开启。想到这里，她的心头浸满酸苦，她也已很久都回不去阿瓦隆了，连自己是否仍有女祭司的能力都无法确认。会不会有一天，在她来得及回去之前，圣岛就已经变得离这个世界太过遥远，无法到达了？

假使薇薇安在这里，一定比我更有把握。她软弱地想，然而，塔列辛离去时，薇薇安也并未作为湖上夫人出现，她一定是已经年迈到难以远行了。圣岛在顾问中的席位就这样消失，圆桌大厅里绝大多数的人都宁愿听基督教会的指导，他们称基督教为文明人的信仰，而秘教最多只是乡野间的迷信。

摩根的耳侧开始发烫。薇薇安纵使不在这里，她的声音却仿佛严厉响起，提醒她女祭司在此时更应收拾起散落的信心、走上前去面对一切。

“我不知道他如何能撑下去。梅林不是战士，没有那么强壮的体格，虽然有时我觉得，他有我们之中最强大的意志力……”兰斯洛特苦涩地叹了一声，“请你一定告诉我，这里还有什么我能做的，摩根。”

他的话反倒重新激起了摩根的反叛。不要以为这样就能杀死一个德鲁伊祭司，她心中有个高亢的声音说，不要以为这样就能击败女神！

她停顿了片刻，语气重新变得坚决，也许在他听来接近冷酷：“我要布置火盆和药草，亚瑟同意在这里行圣岛的治疗仪式。我相信他能够恢复。”

“在这里，在宫廷里。”兰斯洛特只是略显惊讶，接着便点点头，“我去叫人为你准备这些东西，送到房间里。”

“再吩咐仆人准备一些酒，葡萄酒和牛奶酒。”摩根说，“还要羊的头骨、一碗刚杀的活鱼的血，一袋任何这时节的花果。还有，这里在治疗的时候，我不要周围有任何人。叫仆人和护卫都走开……”

她微微笑了，想着桂妮薇可能会如何阻止这件事：

“亚瑟也会来参与仪式。”

兰斯洛特这回才是真的惊讶了，可他要是还没有忘记亚瑟是他的共主，就不该有所质疑。诚然，在亚瑟提出他也愿意向女神祈祷时，摩根的第一反应是拒绝——既然他已经背叛了对阿瓦隆的誓言，他早已失去再参与女神仪式的资格。但她及时制止了自己的想法，直觉告诉她，他非参与不可。

那直觉从她见到梅林便产生，当她掀起亚瑟用来小心保护他伤口的亚麻布，看见他手臂上血肉模糊的菘蓝蛇影……

也许，这也是你的安排吗？也许，这会是一切的转机吗？


	4. Chapter 4

04

她把手里的药草和花果撕碎，丢到火焰中。亚瑟和她一起坐在火旁，看着火舌舔舐碎裂的叶片，看着它们燃着、卷起、塌陷到明亮的光焰里。洗刷干净的羊骨摆在梅林膝上，还有那一碗新鲜的血。他的伤口如今已被照料妥当，火盆和油灯的光微微晕红了他原本毫无血色的脸颊。在温暖和柔软的床铺里，双臂缠着干净的亚麻布，他像是仅仅陷入了一场安逸的睡眠，而非陷入死亡边缘。

摩根把手中最后一点药草碎尽数洒进火焰。作为一个从小由基督徒教养长大的人，亚瑟被这些异教的物品环绕着，倒显得很镇定。包括他在部落子民的鹿群中登基、包括在阿瓦隆的洞穴中取得那把神剑的时候……摩根想，在他身上，的确有不同于一个基督徒的部分。但她从没问过他童年的大部分时光是如何度过的。塔列辛自尤瑟的宫廷把他送去艾克托里斯的家中寄养，在那里，她只知道他接受了马术、剑术和战斗的训练，还有每日神父的早课。可那些忠诚的基督徒是怎么接受一个有德鲁伊信仰的男孩被尤瑟和塔列辛派给他做仆从的？也许和他小时候得的那场病有关，也许还和一两个魔咒有关。她发现她不了解他，他是她生命中的一段空白，至关重要的空白。自他们幼时分别以来，她和他真正的相处屈指可数，如果不算上他们在薇薇安残酷的安排下所拥有的那次……

“姐姐，在宫里的日子你是不是不快乐？”亚瑟忽然开口问她。

“大部分的时候，我没有不快乐，”摩根回答，“为什么这么问？”

“没什么，”亚瑟摇了摇头，盯着树枝和浆果在火焰里留下的黑色阴影，“我以为你会想念阿瓦隆。”

“我的确很想念阿瓦隆。”摩根温柔地说，当她真正说出口的时候，她仿佛又站在圣岛的湖岸边，阿瓦隆又来到她身旁，就像她从未远离过它。明媚的阳光洒在她少女的脸庞上，她穿过散发着甜味的苹果园，跑下山丘，乘渡船去迎接一个年轻人，黑发，黑眼睛，举手投足间舞蹈般的优雅让人挪不开目光，那是兰斯洛特……

“有时我也会想念过去。”亚瑟说，“真希望我还记得和你、和父亲母亲在卡利恩的那些日子。偶尔我会记起一个声音，也许是你吧，你叫我别再哭。摩根，我小时候是不是让你很烦恼？”

摩根闻到药草的香味从火盆里散发出来，光线里亚瑟柔软的金发也让她回忆起过去。她还记得他三四岁的时候和牧羊人的儿子们一起玩耍，而被尤瑟教训的模样。她呼吸着火焰向空气里飘散出的魔力，好像这处房间正从城堡脱离，陷入一个完全不同的世界。

“但我最怀念的还是艾克托里斯的老宅邸。”火光映照出亚瑟微微的笑容，“梅林，凯伊，还有我。你从没去过那里。那里有一条河，河两岸都是宽阔的山丘和草地，我们会在山间自由自在的骑马。哦，摩根，你不知道一开始，梅林的马术有多差，他十四岁的时候还不能在马上待个半天，总是这里酸或那里痛。”

一刹那间，她不知道是不是自己的错觉，竟然在他脸上看到哀伤。不列颠的共主也会想念远离王权，对自己继承人身份一无所知的日子——是啊，他不像她，从薇薇安接她去圣岛开始，就告诉她要明白命运的重担，要迎着重重的浓雾走去。命运于他是突然降临的。虽则他也许并不是完全一无所知，他们真能瞒他瞒得那么成功吗？

“塔列辛告诉我他以前出生在修道院里，他母亲将到他带到这世界时死去了……之后他路过而将他接走，放在靠近阿瓦隆的农家养大。在老宅邸，在卡利恩和在这里，从来也没有人在乎梅林说了什么，做了什么，因为他不是某个国王的儿子，只是个仆人。大家总是轻视身份不如自己高贵的人的智慧，即使这是错的。”亚瑟抬起头，望着她，“对吗，姐姐？”

摩根想起住在山里的古老民族，还有部落的子民们。在罗马血统的文明人眼里，这些人都是野蛮未开化的，可是女神知道，就像遁入迷雾的精灵族一般，他们是最早将血脉与这片土地相连的人，他们的语言是树林和湖水的语言。

“我们都要提防的敌人之一是傲慢。”她说。同时想到，如果上帝真如同他的信徒所说的那么仁慈和正义，为何他的神父却如此傲慢，轻视和驱赶其他的神、其他的信仰？

那我对上帝的反抗是不是一种傲慢呢？我是否也认为女神比上帝更有理由存在在这片土地呢？在火焰的晃动里，塔列辛的话浮现在摩根心中：所有的神都曾是、未来也将会是同一位神。神只是符号，容许人们用它去讲述那不可及的永恒真实。

她还不够有智慧，还不能理解塔列辛所说的意思。她也未能全然理解，为何塔列辛不选别人作为德鲁伊祭司职位的继承人，要选择梅林，并且要安排他隐瞒身份、成为亚瑟的仆从。在圣岛第一次见到梅林时，她已发现虽然他是那么年轻，也没有经过太多训练，却有令人惊讶的镇定和从容。她原本以为，塔列辛逝世之后，梅林就会表明身份、离开亚瑟，重新担负他在德鲁伊教的职责，可他没有。为何要让所有人都以为，最后一位艾穆瑞斯大师已随潮汐消逝？

命运的手已将他们拂乱，诸神的祭司们零落在各处……她因对薇薇安的愤怒离开了阿瓦隆，薇薇安则在圣岛上逐年老去；塔列辛已经死亡，而梅林默默无闻地留在亚瑟的宫廷。她感到自己孤立无援，走在由上帝的神父们挤占的道路上，寻找着古老宗教留下的痕迹，不知道如何才能保护它们。

摩根看向床铺中躺着的人，想从梅林的面庞中读出一些什么。为何一定要救桂妮薇，把留存着你的法力的护身符送给她？为何要让自己置身险境？倘若我无法赶来、倘若亚瑟根本来不及找到你呢？她脑海深处的某个角落像是瑞雯一般尖叫着，这里面有她读不出的神的告知吗？这一切是女神的安排，是她把自己的祭司置于生死之境，以便她接下来的计划吗？

“现在你能告诉我，”亚瑟的声音打断了她的思绪，“我要怎么做了吗？”

她回过神来，亚瑟湛蓝的眼睛隔着火焰紧紧凝视着她：“或许女神想要我禁食三天，跪在这火旁祈祷和忏悔，重新发誓效忠以换回他的性命？”

他话里的某种意思使摩根皱起眉头，她停顿了片刻，艰涩而冷酷地说：“自始至终，女神对你的要求就只有一条——记住你在阿瓦隆岛上许下的誓言。”

在圣岛上，当着薇薇安、塔列辛、她、梅林所许下的誓言。摩根的眼前浮现出那一天的景象——

“我的主人与国王，”塔列辛说，“您身为统治不列颠的共主，确实显得年轻，因此您的教士和主教可能认为应该掌控您的良知。但我不是教士，我是德鲁伊祭司。我只想说，智慧与真理不是任何一位教士的私人财产。亚瑟，你只要问自己的良知，发誓公平对待所有人以及他们崇敬的所有神祇，而非宣誓只忠于其中之一，是否有错。”

她见到亚瑟跪下来，光线在他的金发上像一顶王冠。“那么我愿意立誓。”他说。而她和梅林站在角落，敬畏地看着薇薇安手里所捧的神剑，那修长深邃的黑色剑刃，在这座岛上还没有德鲁伊教时便已存在。

“吾王，请接下这把剑，”薇薇安说，“秉持正义运用它。”

回忆在摩根心中翻搅起刺痛，她的手微微发抖。

“而你清楚，你是否已背叛了它。”她严厉地说。

“我希望我的子民，无论是什么信仰，都能放下隔阂与仇恨，为不列颠的未来而战斗。”亚瑟说，“我继位的时候，发誓要保护所有的人，要平等地对待这片土地上的每个人，我从没有忘记过。”

“然而你却抛弃了龙首的旗帜。”摩根的声音刹那间变得尖锐，亚瑟微微张大的眼睛里一闪而过的惊讶几乎称得上是无辜，但她视而不见。她片刻间忘了他是她的弟弟，也曾是她的叉角神……只记得他的背叛，“你等于对部落族人和所有信仰德鲁伊教的人们宣告，你放弃了他们。你只带着上帝的旗帜上战场，所有聚拢在那旗帜下的人，都被归为上帝的仆人，你让这场战争的意义从此改变，你让它变成了上帝对撒克逊那些信马神的异教徒的征服——或许你可以告诉女神为什么你还如此需要梅林活下去。如果你连龙首的旗帜都不在乎，为什么却非要一个信仰秘教的仆人在你身边不可！”

“我为什么需要……”亚瑟难以置信，摩根发现他的脸色变得苍白，像忍受着什么无言的痛苦，“我为什么需要他活下去？因为他是我忠诚的朋友，因为一直以来，他对我如此重要……这些难道还不够吗？难道女神不清楚吗？”

他的脸上忽然浮现出讽刺：“你非要在这时讨论我的做法是否违背了誓言吗，摩根？桂妮薇说看在所有基督徒的份上我不能救梅林，而你说看在所有德鲁伊信徒的份上我没有资格救他。对你们来说，这一切如此严重，关乎哪位神才是正当的神，哪种爱才是正当的爱。可对我来说，我只想让他活下去。他不该死在那伙强盗手上。我处决他们时，心中想着，但愿这些人自己信的神亲自惩罚他们，但假若上帝因仁慈不可这么做的话，我很乐意作为他的仆人而代劳。”

摩根为他话语中的冒犯微微惊讶，甚至一时忘记了继续维持目光里的严厉。亚瑟可能根本没有在意自己话中深层的意思，在这一点上，他倒是很像尤瑟……也许在他的灵魂深处，本就有一种不为任何信仰左右的倾向，只是那倾向被责任、负担、王权里各处平衡的要求掩盖了。她发现激烈极端的愤怒已从身体里离去，她并不愿它这么快消失，但它没有听她的留下来。

“我的确撤下了巨龙的旗帜。”亚瑟说，露出一抹苦笑，“但假如你认为我是毫无愧疚、毫无负担地撤下了它……”

“我听说，你是为了王后而撤下它。”摩根说，“为了换上她给你新织的基督和圣母的旗帜。”

“是谁这么说？”

“洛特、尤里安、兰斯洛特……你的将领们都见证了，你握着王后的手，要凯伊收起龙首的旗帜，挂上她的十字架。罗马人的军队和基督徒们当然很开心，我听说他们在巴东山为你奋勇杀敌、以一当百。这就是你的谋划吗？因为部落的弓箭手不如罗马人的骑兵多，也不如他们听从指挥，所以你宁愿讨好他们？”

亚瑟缄默了一会儿：“你在要求我对你诚实，摩根。但恐怕其中的缘由我不能告诉你。教会在这场战争中的作用，你并不完全了解，我从不希望两边因仇恨而发生冲突。”

“是诚实抑或辩解，都不重要了，”摩根说，“很明显，你认为阿瓦隆在这场战争中的作用可以忽略。”

“我从未认为阿瓦隆可以忽略——”亚瑟说，然后突然顿住。他的下巴绷紧，双眼中闪烁出一种称得上无畏的光亮，像黑暗中的火在她心中点燃。

“现在你，和你的那位女神又要我对你们诚实，要我说真实的语言，要我说我从没有说过的那些，是不是？好——我问你，我真能将那个名字说出来吗？我真的能说出我到底是在谁的身上看到女神，而女神，和他，会给我回答？又或者，我面对的将永远是寂静？”

他话中的涵义像把尖刀，将什么一直以来掩埋着的东西骤然劈开，摩根的心灼痛起来，她用祭司的智慧之眼看到……也同时用她自己的眼睛看到，亚瑟所指的究竟是谁。

“如果你去问任何一个教士，他都会说我已经犯了足够多的罪，以至于连整天跪在上帝面前忏悔都无法取得赦免。我必须不间断地受罚，最后走进地狱的烈火中。可我不能停止我的想法，我没办法停止。我因此向女神追问过，带着对上帝的背叛，指望女神能给我安慰和答案……摩根，我看得出来，你和梅林之间一直以来都有我无法参与的联系，也许因为你们都信仰着秘教。而女神从未像照看你们一样照看过我。她把我独自留下，在一条永远无法穿越的河流旁，在你们对岸，永远无法抵达那遥不可及之地。”亚瑟沙哑着，声音微微颤抖，她看着他眼里的火燃烧得越来越炽烈，与此同时，他语气里的绝望也越来越多，“既然现在你要我回答你，那么，或许你恰好也可以回答我——我做了什么，以至于女神要如此安排我的命运，先是让我那样严重地伤害你；再然后，还要让我最深的爱同时是最深的罪？我已经在不间断地受惩罚了，因为我不能逃脱，也不能否认，每触碰一次就被火焰灼烧一次……甚至，只有在他听不到的时候，我才能这么说，直接说出口。现在你知道了吗，阿瓦隆从未被忽略，我怎么可能忽略它，既然它一直都在这里并且嘲笑着我？摩根，你去告诉你的女神，告诉她我从未把她当成恶魔看，可她做的一切真像是恶魔所做；告诉她我或许是背叛了她，可她也从没爱过我。”

说完，他陷在那把椅子里，显得僵硬而脆弱。摩根想，此刻他和骏马上的、战场上的那位共主多么不同啊。他似乎即将被身旁环绕的火焰点燃，变成一缕苍白的轻烟。她的心中忽然充满了对他的爱和怜惜……她忽然意识到，她们从始至终都在利用他。从他出生前，一直到现在。无论是薇薇安把她送到刚成为鹿王的他面前，还是塔列辛把梅林送到独自一人的他身边，都是因为他们要利用他。因为他一早被选为了一个象征，而他作为一个人的那一面必然在那庞大的象征下淡去。无论是梅林还是她，谁也不能给他作为人的单纯的爱，谁也不能。他们都要通过他来达成某种目的，他会成为这片土地最伟大的共主，但有些东西他永远也无法拥有——他已经是不列颠的共主，怎能再奢求爱？

这些意识在她心上割下一道道深深的钝痛，啊，她多想只把他当做弟弟来爱，像他小时候那样，抱他在怀里，叫他的乳名，把他逗笑。她从未问过梅林是把他当做什么来爱，他一定也爱他，只是并非以他所渴望的方式……亚瑟的生命里最重要的男人和最重要的女人，却同时是男祭司和女祭司，女神以这样的两种方式来到他身边。不该是，可偏偏是。这意味着他永远也不能拥有，永远也不能了……

“亚瑟，弟弟，不，”她想走过去拥抱他，把他的头拥在怀里，而非隔着火焰对他说话，“你知道爱从来也不是罪，女神从不认为这是罪。”

而他只是闭上眼睛摇了摇头。

也许亚瑟和桂妮薇本可以拥有那种单纯的爱，如果没有兰斯洛特……她胡乱地想，可真会这么简单吗？摩根感到眼前的光芒旋转起来，变成一副朦胧的图景，图景中，圣岛的旗帜、亚瑟的龙首旗帜被一股力量撕扯着，在狂风中翻飞呐喊。转瞬间，那旗帜碎裂数片，消失不见，取而代之的是基督的十字架。她的心坠落下去。为什么命运要如此残酷，让他们都走上这条迷雾重重的道路？去触碰自己最脆弱、最痛苦的一面？难道这真是女神的计划的一部分——

她自己也曾呼喊过，不是吗？对这样的利用，对这样的残忍，她也在圣湖之畔呼喊过：大地之母——夫人——你为什么要这么对我们！

然而在她心中一闪而过的只是徒然的悲怆，薇薇安的话语又回响在耳边：“有一天你会像爱我一样恨我。”

“所以，至少允许我救回他的性命。”亚瑟再次睁开眼睛来看她，他的眼神和他唇边颤抖的微笑一样，像剑穿透她的灵魂，“如果我不能以别的方式爱他，至少我还能做这么多。”

摩根低下头，脸颊被热浪烘得干燥热烫，而她却觉得泪水在向下坠落，落进脚边熊熊燃烧的火盆。她还想拒绝他参与女神的仪式吗？背叛的真实，爱的真实，一切的真实在来回撕扯。也许没有他她也能做到，这样他就不必带着他上帝的旗帜回到女神的世界中来，然而，她想带他回来。她心底的渴望随着火里冒出的烟雾缓缓上升，带他回来的渴望、爱他的渴望就和恨他和报复他的渴望一样强烈，火焰散发出带有魔法的香气，那气息在屋中逐渐浓郁，她又深深呼吸了几次，让熟悉的药草味带走心头萦绕不去的悲怆。

摩根，来吧，带他回来，总有一天，你们会带他回到他属于的地方……一个遥远的声音通过她的心灵在说话。“你们”是谁，是梅林和她？可他和她要如何带亚瑟回去，通过上帝神父口中的罪、实则是虔诚不渝的爱吗？她越过火焰，走到梅林床边。厚重的毛毯已遮住他腹部那处可怕的伤口，而双臂所缠的亚麻布就像是把他的刺青、他魔法的本质牢牢禁锢在其中。她俯身握住他的手，心中满怀疑问，犹如握住苍白的融雪，早知只是徒劳。

肌肤相触的瞬间，她明白自己曾无数次这样握过他的手，在遥远的雾中之岛海巴西，在沉没的亚特兰蒂斯，在平原中的巨石神殿。她以众神祭司之名称呼他，他以女祭司之名回应。但她握的并非总是他的手，她也握着祭司的短剑，用它刺入他的胸膛——另一重视觉带来的画面让她不由战栗，这么说他们也曾为敌。

她端起那只盛满血的碗，鱼血的腥气又冷又微弱，她闻了闻，手指伸进血去。这种深红像圣婚时她身体上所涂的染料……她站在薄暮的山丘上，用全身的力量支持叉角神与雄鹿搏斗，胜利的鹿王回到洞穴，苍白的身体上满是鲜血，带着神的倒影出现她上方，他强壮的生命勃发着进入她体内……如果说薇薇安当时对亚瑟与她的残酷安排是为了得到一个同时有共主和阿瓦隆血脉的孩子，那么塔列辛的安排又是何意？亚瑟在艾克托里斯的宅邸里起初只是不受重视的养子，塔列辛把梅林送到他身旁，是为了保护他的安全，还是原本已经预料到——

摩根的手放到死去的羊头的前额处，慢慢在羊骨上抹下一道红色。他们预料到他会爱着作为凡人、而非作为德鲁伊祭司的梅林了吗？这是他们精心谋划的结果，还是这也是他们意料之外的事？是否有一天，为了阿瓦隆，为了诸神不被上帝的信徒驱赶到围墙之外，她注定要利用亚瑟的愧疚，而梅林注定要利用他的爱？

不，她想，一个孩子的出生可以被谋划，但爱无法被谋划和算计。爱只是在命运悄然而至时发生，就和大地本身一样自然古老。神父们不懂得这点，他们认为上帝会憎恶某一种爱，强迫人们把自己的爱看成罪，但所有的爱都是同一种。在女神的镜池里，一份爱会照见其他的爱……

薇薇安和塔列辛或许不曾预料自己会促成这种爱，但他们的智慧会澄清镜池的水面，看到这爱在一切中的位置。

“过来吧，站到我身边。”她平静而柔和地说，放下碗重新回到火旁，神与爱的思绪已充盈在体内。一切都到齐了：土地上奔跑的，湖水里游动的，火焰里燃烧的，空气里环绕的，这样，四大元素便已聚集。死亡之骨血，鲜活之心灵，如此，生命的两面也已在这里。

她示意亚瑟伸出手，把自己沾有血的右手放到他手掌里。

“你确信你能面对，”她说，“你敢走入那无论何种境地吗？”

“我愿意面对任何将要发生的。”亚瑟说。

“那么，你只需想着你的所求，想着你的渴望。”

摩根握住他的手，仿佛回到小时候，他那软胖的小手一刻不停紧紧拉着她的，而现在他的手已经结满坚硬的剑茧。顺着他视线所及，她转过头凝视着伤者的床铺，在火光之后，梅林的脸庞已显得模糊。

我该去哪儿寻找你？你不会在被圣林的魔法所凝固的时空中停留……她与梅林之间无需言明的默契随即将领悟带到她的思绪中。那么，你一定走向那深处了，在迷雾中，流动和悬浮的、永无止境的深处。在那儿，罗马人的刀剑永远也无法伤害到你。

而今她必须带亚瑟也走进那迷雾中，既使她的法力已许久不能拨开圣湖旁的古老魔法……

亚瑟将她的手握得更紧，从他的手掌中传来微微的凉意。当他坚决的信念随着紧握缓缓渗入她手中，摩根也意识到，没有人能违背神的旨意使用巫术，既然女神让她和他站在这里，必然有其因果与归宿。

大地之母，我呼唤你，愿我仍有祭司的力量。她盯着火焰，从中看到挣扎、呐喊的形状。她集中意志。女神啊，带我去迷雾之中，引领我与他寻找，那失落之物，那往日誓言……

世界向后退去，而复又折返。周围的景象变得模糊，仿佛有雾降落在这里。她知道这就是预兆了，于是更加专注地凝视火焰，充满感激地感到女祭司的力量再度溢满身体，使她变得高大而有威慑力。一刹那间，她在火中看到隐约的画面，像是阿瓦隆圣岛……她情不自禁想靠近一点好看得更清楚——

她不晓得是不是自己在说，那高亢的声音响在房间里，却似乎离他们很远：

“小心你的祈祷，你所祈求的必被应允。”

忽然，海浪般的火焰向他们猛烈打来。亚瑟在她身旁一声不吭，那无形的海浪越涨越高，淹没过他们的头顶，一瞬间，摩根不能呼吸，也看不见任何东西。她忍受着胸口的疼痛，因窒息而发起抖来，直到钳住她的力量终于放开了她。

她做到了。原先的房间、房间里的火光现在在他们十步之遥的地方，隔着一层稀薄朦胧的雾影。火盆旁，她自己和亚瑟都已经躺在地上，一动不动。现在火焰还燃得正旺，她应当庆幸，因为在那火熄灭之前，他们最好已找到梅林。

“真希望我有带着剑。”亚瑟轻声说。他紧握的手松开，按向腰侧，原本绑着神剑的地方现在空无一物，“这是哪里，摩根？”

“这是雾中的道路，我们要走过这条路去寻找他。”摩根因疲惫和冰冷而发着抖，刚才的咒语耗费了她全身的力量，“这里没有需要你用剑的地方，但这里比那些有形之物更危险。”

她转过身，面对飘浮的迷雾。亚瑟也转过来，雾中似乎传来细微的低语，可向前方看去，雾越来越浓，除了无止境的苍白什么也看不见。她领着他向前走去，身后的迷雾默然合拢，将原先的房间掩盖住。

随着他们走进迷雾深处，其中的事物也渐渐浮现出来。她和他置身于一座庞大、幽暗的森林中，浓雾里是高大如塔的巨树，树冠将天幕遮盖。摩根感到越来越冷，不全然是因为力量耗尽，而是浓雾深处原本就是如此寒冷。这里的树也不像现实中的树，她有一种感觉，那就是在岛屿上有人的行踪之前，这些树便已经在这里。

“你说我们要走过这条道路去寻找他，”亚瑟环顾四周，“可是这里根本没有道路，没有路，也没有方向。”

摩根无法回答他的疑问，她也是第一次来到这里。在圣湖旁的沼泽她曾于雾中迷失，但那只是最稀薄、最靠近现实的雾。亚瑟的质问也有道理，万一他们始终找不到梅林该怎么办？万一他们花了太久的时间……摩根想起自己在精灵国度过的那五年，她还以为不过是五天。万一这次也像那次，等她带亚瑟回去，火焰早已熄灭，卡美洛已变得衰败、荒凉；万一撒克逊人卷土重来，不列颠的军队却因为缺少领袖而四散溃败……她一时不知把他带入迷雾中来是对是错。

“奇怪，但我好像来过这。”亚瑟皱着眉头，手指情不自禁地握拢，像要握住那把已不存在的剑，“在很久之前……我记不清了。”

令摩根意外的是，他好像并不觉得冷。而就在他说这话的同时，他们面前的雾似乎散开，亚瑟向前——或只是向任何方向走去，顷刻间，一束束阳光从枝叶间洒下，他和她正站在倾斜的山坡上，环绕的树林变得低矮。在那绿树掩映中，摩根看到，一把剑，一把银色的剑，向下插在石头里。它和神剑是那么不同，可她还是一眼便认了出来。

她知道他们还没有走出雾中，因为阳光并不真实，那剑也相隔甚远。但她还是惊诧不已，因为那剑必然是亚瑟的剑，而它绝非是此世的剑。

一个陌生的声音在此时闯入她的心扉，亚瑟也一定听见了，因为他的视线在林间四处寻找——

如果你相信我，全心全意地相信我……那就听好：你能拔出这把剑。这剑是为你而铸的，只为你而铸，它等在这里也是为你……

同时，另一个沙哑、可怖的声音也在她脑海中尖叫起来：回去，回去，不要踏出迷雾，不要去禁止之地，不可去禁止之地！

她倒吸一口气，情不自禁后退了一步。一步之间，仿佛看不见的双手将浓雾的帘幕拉拢，阳光和剑刹那消隐不见，而瑞雯嘶哑的声音却还在她的耳旁，是她得知她做了如此危险的事，深入迷雾之中，特意来提醒她吗？

“那是……”亚瑟紧锁的眉宇间显露出痛楚。摩根断定他不会听到她所听的第二个声音，只是为骤然的失落而痛苦，“那是谁……你听到了吗？那声音如此熟悉，好像我应该认出他来，好像我、我不该把他忘记。可我确定我此前从不曾听到过……”

摩根竭力平复胸膛中的心跳，在阿瓦隆的祭司之屋中读过的字眼此时纷纷涌出：经过训练的祭司借助诸神伟大的魔法，能在迷雾中一瞥轮回的真相。

她在恍惚中摇摇晃晃地向前走去，一边走一边寻找雾的稀薄处……她看见一闪而过的海日、高塔、黑色的群鸦，她还看见一个戴金色颈环的男子，似乎有兰斯洛特的面容……她无法解释它们，但她恍然间明白，只要她愿意，可以在这里看到并非此生的景象。

“摩根，”亚瑟喊道，也追到她身旁，“那是他的声音，那是梅林的声音。我知道根本不一样，可刚才有一刹我感觉、感觉他是在对我说话。那本不可能，而不可能的事已发生太多了……”

那当然是他的声音……摩根想，所以，在另外一世，是梅林把神剑交到亚瑟手上。艾斯卡利巴、“斩钢”、湖中剑，女神的剑，秘教的圣物，亦或在那里他们会用不同的名字称呼它，但它始终是同一把。可他为什么说那剑是为亚瑟而铸的、并要他从石头中拔出它来？神剑早已存在，它根本不是为亚瑟而铸，只是我们把它托付给他使用……她起初感到冒犯，仿佛这根本是对女神的否认和背叛，但怒气很快消隐无踪，取而代之的是一种隐约的觉察……

“我不明白，摩根。”亚瑟牢牢抓住她的手臂。

基督教的神父宣称人死后的去向无非是天堂或地狱，他怎可突然接受轮回的真相？摩根望着亚瑟，他怎可明白生命不止一次，而他注定以不同的方式完成同一段命运？他曾站在那里，在晨光里拔出那把神剑，而他已经忘记了，彻底忘记了。

还未等她开口回答，他们身旁的迷雾又一次散开，一盏油灯旁坐着位老人，荒野的风雪声充满了石头小屋。昏暗微光下，她逐渐看清，老人怀中有个很小的孩子，那孩子被柔软的灰斗篷裹着，蜷在他膝上睡得正香。

“啊。是你们。”老人轻声说。

他们还在雾中，他不可能看见——摩根意识到，凡人不可能看见，除非他也有祭司的法力，因而能看见空气中稀薄的影子。可他袖中的手臂为何没有德鲁伊教的刺青？

“你们寻找的不在此处，不过并不遥远。”老人说，他似乎年迈到已超出寻常人的寿命，连声音都虚弱无力。他一定快死了。摩根的心惊跳起来，明白自己感觉到的就快要发生，“亚瑟，我很高兴还未与你分别，便能与你再会……摩根，我也很高兴还未与你相见，便能与你重逢。但你们该走了，别吵醒我这里的亚蒂。”他用苍老僵硬的手轻轻拍了拍膝上的孩子。

“等等，你是谁——”亚瑟出声说，迷雾再度合拢，将他的声音堵回沉默的森林中。他追向前去、跑进迷雾，身影立刻被苍白与昏暗吞没。摩根来不及制止，只能听见他的声音在雾中回响，“梅林？梅林！”

任凭他再三呼唤，浓雾依然寂静，像深邃的宇宙间星辰永恒的寂静。那么他明白了吗？摩根想，如果他曾从神父口中得知施洗者约翰便是先知以利亚，他就能明白他们见到的是梅林，不是他所寻找的，但的的确确是他……也许这真相对凡人来说并不易承受，他在这一瞥中看到的，究竟是永恒的重逢，还是永恒的失落？

她慢慢向他走去，垂下眼睛，双手从雾中拂过。那么她自己看到的又是什么？即便是法力最为高深的祭司，能看到的也是有限的真实。在雾中一定有更多她无法触及的东西。她似乎开始明白塔列辛的话，神只是符号，也许在不同的世界里有不同的符号，在那里，没有德鲁伊教，女神被称呼为另一个名字，她的意志也经由不同的方式在大地上行使……

她向前走，雾气在手指间流动，她专注地看着自己似乎变形的双手，没注意到空气倏然波动。眨眼间，她已走到亚瑟身旁，而他们虽仍身在林中，面前却是摩根再熟悉不过的景象：

是阿瓦隆，还是格拉斯顿伯里？是圣岛，还是僧侣之岛？抬头的瞬间她再次恍然……也许都不是，因为这湖畔没有迷雾。渡船远远地飘浮在湖水中央，在黎明时分的天空下。

另一把剑，不同的模样，但仍然是神剑，放在泥泞的草地上。而那个湖畔背对着他们的身影——

他转过了身来。

亚瑟注视着，但没有向他走去。他眼中忽然满是泪水，摩根摸到他的手在颤抖。

然后他也看见了他们。这个容貌陌生的梅林脸颊上未干的泪痕让摩根感应到他法力的不同之处，在这个世界，魔法更表浅，更冲动，也更强大。

悄然无声中，梅林悲伤的表情里渐渐渗出震惊，他向他们走近两步，一瞬间，他又回头去看湖上的渡船……而迷雾正在这时合拢。

摩根抓住亚瑟的手臂，从他的脸上看到逐渐蔓延开的领悟。他望着面前的空白，就好像他的视线还能够穿过浓雾和湖畔的巫师相接。

“我并非第一次遇到他，”他说，“在认识他之前我就已熟悉了他，在他称呼我为朋友之前，我们就曾是亲人……摩根，所以……如果我不会因为犯罪去地狱，那么，我会因为这爱而再次找到他。”

摩根想，他领悟的已经超越了我能告诉他的……他终于能看到女神知道，而上帝的神父们不知道的事。她抬起手抚摸他的金发，重复了她早已在火旁告诉他的话：“亚瑟，弟弟，你知道爱从来也不是罪。”

她感到女神的魔法完全笼罩了她，即便从他们离开那燃着火盆的房间开始，女神就一直在她身上，附身在她的意识中，指引她的行动，可她好像此刻才如此明显地感到她的存在。在神的魔法里，她忘了她在他们所来的地方是如何爱过和怨恨过亚瑟，忘了上帝、神父、撒克逊人，只是平静地意识到她和他两个人的存在。而她的另一处神识仿佛在旁观这一切，并且清醒地知道，当仪式结束，他们从魔法中走出，回到火盆边，回到现实中，他们也会将在这里发生的事全部忘记。

两旁的树木变得低矮、开始褪色，而雾真正散去，露出他们头顶的天空。她站在两块莹白的、折射着月光的巨石中间，亚瑟在她身边。她放眼望去，更多的树变成了巨石，围成庞大的圆圈，而其余的则消失不见。在这辽阔无垠的古老平原上，风毫无阻碍地自由穿行。逝去的并未真正逝去，未来的则从未真正到来，巨石圈里没有真正的起点与终点，他们脚下的这一点也不过只是中途。

“现在我们能够去见他了，”摩根说，伸手指向巨石圈的另一边，她知道是女神通过自己的声音在说话，“他在那儿等着你。”

亚瑟走在她的前方，摩根注意到他左手中的血迹已消失不见。他仿佛变得更年轻，双手也变得柔软……就像她自己一样。他们在月光里穿过巨大的巨石阵，才发现平原的另一边是另外一处林间空地，高高燃着篝火，传来清脆的音乐和笑声。篝火旁的人用她听不懂的语言唱着歌谣，是部落人，或是精灵族人，男人和女人赤裸的胸脯上是祭司的双手绘制的美丽图腾……这一切如此熟悉，就像是她被献给叉角神的那一天。摩根知道接下来要发生什么，土地的圣婚，洞穴中的结合，大地之母的血浸满土地，国王也发下对这片土地的誓言，发誓为它的和平而死……

她好像还能体会到那一天的痛楚，生命最深处的痛楚，这痛楚让摩根的意识微微远离了女神的指引，她又是她自己了。可她随即开始疑惑，不明白为什么他们要在这里找到梅林。难道她正在担任薇薇安此前担任的那角色，把亚瑟领到他的狩猎之神的化身面前？难道是女神要在此时提醒亚瑟，要他再一次记起他通过圣婚对不列颠的土地、对阿瓦隆发下的誓言？

她惊讶地发现梅林穿着德鲁伊祭司宽大的长袍，站在人群中。火焰在他眼中像两枚金色的月亮，撩动篝火的晚风同样把衣袍印上他修长别致的身体，而他裸露在外的脖颈和锁骨上，也环绕着的藤蔓似的图腾。他以祭司的模样出现在亚瑟面前，那么，他所需谨守的秘密呢？草叶上的露珠划过摩根柔软的脚心，她不仅忽然发现自己正赤着足，也忽然明了了女神的安排——既然亚瑟一定会忘记在迷雾中发生的所有事，那么梅林是不是祭司，又有何重要？

“我看出你想要拥抱我。”梅林说，笑容灵巧而温柔，“为什么不呢？”

亚瑟显得讶异而羞窘，这时候，他好像又是她怀中曾经拥抱过的那个十七岁的男孩，因太过年轻而不知所措：“可是，我不能……”

梅林慢慢迎上前来，伸出手臂，不容抗拒地把他僵硬的身体搂入怀中。亚瑟犹豫着将手放在他的腰和后颈……像是他第一次真正被允许这样做。

“我应该是来带你回去，”亚瑟呢喃说，“我不该……”

“你说了太多‘不该’和‘不能’，就像我没有听你那些烦人的神父说够似的。”梅林微微笑了一下，“这里没有‘不该’和‘不能’，甚至也没有现实。这里是女神的地域，她愿你摈除罪责和约束，而保有你心灵所见。在这里，你心灵所见就是最大的真实。”他轻声说着，双手滑下他的肩膀，牵住他的手，带他向后退去，月光洒在他们的每一个足印上。

亚瑟顺从地任凭他将自己拉到那柔软草地上，篝火边的少女为亚瑟端上酒，还给他戴上一顶花叶编织的冠冕。摩根看着亚瑟饮下，就像她自己也尝到那样的甜美清澈。这里没有人看得见她，因而她知道她的任务已经完成，现在她只是女神在这里的影子，和月光或林间的风一样……

可她没有看到任何其他神的影子，她困惑着，狩猎之神或者叉角神去哪里了？总有一个要出现在圣婚里……但这里并没有神。他们只是自己，是相爱之人躺在月光和篝火中。

然后她明白了。一瞬间她想要哭泣——女神啊……她分不清突如其来的汹涌感情是对女神的，还是对其他人。“小心你的祈祷，你所祈求的必被应允”……她终于明白，自始至终，她呼唤她时渴望的并非是别的，而是爱。

不是再重新进行一次圣婚，好确保亚瑟永远不背叛阿瓦隆；不是提醒他他的罪责，像尘世中的神父时刻所为，她渴望她的弟弟、她的爱、她最亲爱的葛狄文能够快乐，因为她承诺过要照顾他，可她最终还是把他丢失了。现在她知道这份渴望在现实中将永远无法实现，也永远不会被讲出口。他们终究将在那里面对未打完的仗和不间断的背叛，他们终究将在那里背道而驰，直到死亡才能不再分开。

可恰好因为她渴望的是爱，恰好因为，亚瑟在祈祷时，渴望的也是完成他的爱，恰好是这所有的恰好帮他们以这样的方式找到梅林在迷雾深处的灵魂。应该还有一个恰好……摩根想，还有一个被遗漏的恰好，他们就能得到巨石圈里完整的圆。

她在呼吸间感受到梅林的法力，他独特的气息像是天空高远处的风。这就是那最后一个恰好，最后一份爱，她想，她一人之力绝对无法建筑这样的魔法，而此刻，众神的存在便是天地、星月和生命本身。

“我好像忘记了我是怎么来到这里，”亚瑟困惑而轻柔地说，让梅林躺在怀中，紧紧搂住他，握着他的手，“我的记忆好模糊。但我好像从没有这么快乐过，这快乐几乎像一种罪。”

“那你还记得什么？”

“我不知道……”亚瑟静静地望着他，“我记得你。”

“那么我就在这里。”梅林说。

“我刚才的想法现在看来很可笑。”亚瑟的手放到他的脸颊旁，轻轻抚摸他耳后的头发，“现在我想不到为什么我不能爱你。即使不久之前，我还非常笃定。”

梅林抬起身体，嘴唇轻轻压在他的唇上，亚瑟捧住他的脸颊，让吻变成他们之间深深的探究。当他的唇离开时，梅林低下头，他垂下的目光虔诚而哀伤。

“当然，你不会记得这誓言。但我仍然愿意许下千百遍。无论在尘世中发生什么，让我们之间有了背叛或分离，无论最终我是否在你身旁，亚瑟，不要怀疑我的话。正如我在众神的指引下所见——倘若我不是太过自满，而误解幻象下的真实，我应能这样说——在我把自己交给众神时，我也愿同时爱着一个人。我遵照神的旨意保护你、辅佐你，但除此之外，我只遵照我自己的心灵而爱你，直到……”

“直到死亡让我们分离？”

梅林摇了摇头：“直到命运让我们再一次相遇。”

亚瑟沉默地看着他，然后伸出手紧紧抓着他，仿佛至深的疼痛和至深的快乐可以同时存在。他激动、蛮横地吻向他，吮吸彼此交融的呼吸里每一丝痛楚，好像这样他就不会忘记这句誓言。他的双手在梅林身体上摸索着，出乎意料地冲动但温柔，就像梅林同时在他皮肤表面和灵魂深处的手。他闭上眼睛，因愉悦而颤抖，一面尽可能地爱抚，一面索取梅林落在他脖颈间的吻。在浪潮层层涌来之时，他俯身将他困在双臂之间，想让自己双腿间挺立和高涨的生命无穷无尽地贴近他。

女神的魔力仿佛是旷野和圣林的呼吸。摩根微微战栗，她的肌肤在月光的触摸下也充满了热望与活力。她也被他们之间的情欲、被他们年轻的躯体里满溢的饥渴所撩动。大地蒸腾的炽热通过双脚涌入她的肢体，游走在她全身上下，她因而确认人的欲望只是大地纷纷的情欲借由人的身体显现，就像这生命力也借由风和雨、树的成长、野兽的搏斗显现……梅林伸手解开亚瑟衬衫上的扣锁，他的长袍被撩起并推到一旁，好让他们完全在彼此怀中。他的魔力，众神的魔力已经接管了整个世界，是她后退的时候了，他的魔力会将整个世界拉至更深处，直到亚瑟献给他的全部的爱将他完整唤醒，将他带回他们必须回到的那一处现实……

刹那之间，摩根已经又在迷雾中。月光下的巨石圈慢慢被苍白的浓雾所取代，而潮水般的情欲仍在她的体内，带来一阵阵清醒的钝痛。她一面在雾里穿行，一面想起她所看到的他生的景象，那戴金色颈环的男子……

“莫嘉娜？”一个声音突然说。

摩根想，他正在叫自己吗？他的发音如此陌生，但又有一种难以言喻的熟悉。她突然发现自己又站在雾气散开之处，圣湖的岸边，而先前她所见过的另一个梅林就在她面前。

所以在那里，在那处一世界，那一生里，我是叫做莫嘉娜。她想，而她面前的他面容沧桑，似乎时间已经过去很久。

“你是来找我吗？”他平静的声音在说，“我杀了你，也欺骗了你……我并不后悔。”

女神从不害怕被人误解，也不在乎人们如何称呼她，只需那该完成的被完成。摩根想着，知道他能听到自己心中已成形的声音。

我也曾将剑刺进你的胸膛，我也曾夺走你的生命。她说，艾穆瑞斯，你应当知道，我们只是依从命运的吩咐来到此处，在这里扮演了我们的角色，而那无损于我们还会在别处相逢……

他脸上的惘然让她心痛，她察觉到在那里他并不是祭司，只是凡人，力量强大而生命漫长的凡人。

逝去的还会回来。她想着，也努力让他听到，而我们有足够的时间守候潮汐。

他的面庞印刻在她心中，直到她在火盆旁边苏醒，仍然记得迷雾聚拢前他的模样。也许是女神派我去给他启示，也许在那里他的命运是由始至终的孤独。

她从火边站起，在眩晕中盯着灰烬中的余火，等待肢体逐渐恢复自如。她为亚瑟找到一张椅子，这样等他醒来，就会以为自己只是在仪式之后太过疲惫而不由入睡。她已经感到记忆正在离她而去，迷雾中的所见，一切的一切……她冷静但哀伤地看着它们一点点消失。

魔力仍然充盈在周围，不只是这处房间，整座城堡都陷在女神和德鲁伊众神的魔法中。她听见远处那些神父不停地诵念经文以抵御魔鬼的侵蚀……多么可笑啊，从大地中升腾而起的魔法，皎洁的弯月洒下的荧亮光辉……什么样的人竟会躲避它们？

倘若亚瑟无法带梅林回来，那他和他一起留在那古老的世界里也好。摩根讽刺地想，永远留在迷雾里，随着潮汐沉陷到精灵之国的深处去，就像永远沉没的亚特兰蒂斯，就像雾中之岛。离开上帝、离开他那些虔诚的基督徒，回到众神的平原，在那里，一切他必会忘记的，至少他也曾得到。

然而，她还是无可抑制地悲伤起来，她已知道他们终会回来，因为这里的仗还没有打完。就像那时她也无法留在精灵国度，因为她的路也一样还未走完。而最终，道路的尽头会是失败吗？这里会全然变成上帝的领土，女神将永远被当做恶魔，被驱赶进沉重的迷雾，湖泊和树林中的魔法将永远消失……她已经听到教堂的钟声，永远响在阿瓦隆的上空。

血，她不知道那是谁的血，只看到染红的白发……难道那是……不……薇薇安！

浪潮般的、压迫性的预见突然闯进了她的视野，她几乎承受不住，她想扶住旁边的墙壁，但所有的墙壁都远不可及。她的双脚仍稳稳立于地面，就像那剧烈的颤抖只是错觉，可她知道不是。她几乎尖叫出来，为预见中越来越深的鲜红——

屠杀，惨叫，鹿群的鲜血，撒克逊人举起的刀……一个黑发的年轻人……亚瑟的圆桌旁空空荡荡，梅林也不在他的宫廷里，而是独自一人走在某条河流旁……

她停下来大口喘气，胸口像被刀剑捅穿一般疼痛，可连绵不断的预见丝毫没有放过她——

浓雾……渡船上的黑幔像是飘浮的棺木，她看到她自己站在船头，她的身后，是梅林在那渡船里。他怀中似乎有一个人，而亚瑟的那把神剑，就靠在薄薄的船舷上……她看不到阿瓦隆，也看不到水面的尽头，渡船驶向浓雾，仿佛只有浓雾，而那之后不再有任何东西……圣岛去哪儿了？转瞬间，连湖面也朦胧不清，湖水不再有实体，她眼睁睁看着他们驶向空无一物的虚无……

摩根从预见中清醒过来，灰烬里余火的光亮再一次投在她的脸上。

一切都结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

她守着亚瑟将牛乳酒饮下，接过空杯，从酒瓶中为他再次斟满。

“眼下会有些不适，但很快就会好。”她说，“再把这杯喝下去，坐着别动。”

“我眼前好像充满了雾，”亚瑟从她手中接过酒，另一只手撑着额头，她从他低垂的眼睛和紧皱的双眉中看到迷惘与怅然，“不，我想起来看看他。啊，我的头好痛。”

摩根不许他站起身，也因为他仍然晕眩，她没有费很多工夫就把他重新扶回椅子上：“你最好听我的话，亚瑟，这样不过片刻你的力气就能恢复了。我已经看过，你坐在这里也能瞧见，他的脸色好起来了，也许等不了一天他就能醒过来。”

亚瑟往她身后看去，看到梅林安然无恙地躺在那儿，他释然而悲哀地笑了笑：“那么是成功了……我不知道我做了什么，只记得火焰突然扑过来。如果我不是这么不顾一切……也这么相信你，摩根，我就有理由恐惧。因为上一次我们把自己交给女神的意志时发生的事。不知道是残忍还是慈悲，这一回她拿走了我的记忆。你还记得吗，在火焰扑来之后发生了什么？”

“那么我应该感谢你的信任，亚瑟陛下。”摩根说。她站起来走到火旁，被重新拨旺过的火盆将空气烤得暖和而干燥。她还将亚瑟手心里的血迹都清洗干净，羊骨和碗收拾妥当。在圣岛，年轻的女祭司都要服侍湖中夫人，做桂妮薇的女侍臣时，她也经常做这类事。虽然薇薇安并不赞同她像仆从似的服侍王后。

亚瑟挪开手，疑虑地说：“我不是一直非常相信你吗？你突然这样说。”

“仪式成功了。”摩根平静地说，“否则你和我不会坐在这里喝到暖和的酒。我们会变成冷掉的火旁边两具冷掉的尸体。弟弟，你不必担心，所发生的事只是你与我一同祈求女神的力量回到这里，以保护德鲁伊教的可怜信徒不被当做恶魔杀死，而她回应了我们。”

摩根想，自己的语气一定很冷漠。她在回忆里搜寻到迷雾的轮廓，知道他们的确一同走进了迷雾深处，并带回了梅林的灵魂，但不确定一切究竟如何发生。比起迷雾，后来的预见对她而言更为真实，也留给她更多的痛苦。在未来的某一日，难道部落和圣岛会遭到撒克逊的屠戮，而亚瑟竟然坐视不理，任由它发生吗？那么梅林又在哪里，他究竟有没有履行自己的祭司职责，还是任由别的原因耽误他的判断……

“只是这样吗？”亚瑟说，眼里的蓝色淡得像要消失。他点了点头，接受了她扔给他的谎言，“我相信你说的。”

她真希望薇薇安在这里，或者她能回到阿瓦隆去，这样她就能吐露所有的恐惧和担忧，并从她那里获得指示，哪怕是非常严厉和残酷的指示。作为女祭司，她仍不够泰然自若，无法在任何未来的启示面前都保持镇定，头脑冷静地分析，找出应对的办法。她忍不住对自己感到失望。

亚瑟喝完了面前的牛乳酒，又拿起椅子旁边的酒瓶：“摩根，刚才有一瞬间，我想真要是这样也不错。我和梅林，还有你，变成同一间屋子里冷掉的尸体，再没有其他人，无论在之后发生什么，谁把我们的尸体分开和挪走，这一刻的事实会固定下来。”

“我想你的体力已经恢复，不必再喝更多的酒了。”摩根轻声说。

“不，我并不是在开玩笑。”亚瑟摆了摆手，“只是我又想，要是那样，谁来继承我的位子呢。现在的确是少有的和平，但这和平就像以前多次短暂的休战一样不牢靠。这里始终需要一个举起神剑拼杀的人，在共主的位置上统帅各地的军队的人。倘若兰斯洛特有儿子，我很愿意要他做我的继承人……或者你，”他看了她一眼，“如果你有个儿子的话……但我不知道谁够资格娶你，你也愿意嫁给他。”

摩根避开他的视线，不，他不必知道她真的有一个儿子，而且同时也是他的儿子。刹那间她想起她小小的葛狄文，亚瑟从不知道的儿子，叉角神和女神在圣婚中的儿子，被她抛弃在洛特的宫廷里，在摩高斯膝下长大着。她不可抑制地想，她是个多么软弱的女祭司，也是个多么残忍的母亲，她不肯把孩子生在阿瓦隆，就这么抛弃了他，作为对薇薇安无情算计的唯一一次报复……

如果桂妮薇能生下一个孩子，她就不必再担心她自己的孩子被推至不可承受的命运当中。亚瑟能够有一个名正言顺的继承人，甚至，哪怕那孩子实则是兰斯洛特的私生子。她知道薇薇安也考虑过这一点，身为湖中夫人，她不得不做许多准备，以防哪一天亚瑟突然战死沙场，却无人可继承共主之位，致使不列颠再次四分五裂。桂妮薇或许可以生下一个孩子，这需要一个法力强大的巫师帮助她，如此一来，哪怕那孩子没有阿瓦隆的血统，也是出生于阿瓦隆的意志和法力。然而，她后来给桂妮薇的符咒没有像她希望的那样起效。即使薇薇安也为此尝试过，也一定一一失败了。

“也许等到有人能代我守卫这里的那一天，我就可以回艾克托里斯的老宅邸去住上一阵。”亚瑟说，“这么多年过去，不知道那里现在变成了什么模样，山川，落日……我们还能不能在河流旁骑马。”

他喝完了瓶中的酒，脸颊泛着微微的红晕。摩根提醒他：“回去休息吧，弟弟。”她努力不去想明天他还要面对什么，至少，一些基督徒将领的谏言，还有帕特里修斯主教的质问和劝导是逃不掉的。

“你愿意我在这里留下吗？”亚瑟出乎意料地说，“你去休息吧。我可以照顾他，也许今夜上帝能允许我能和他单独呆着，照顾一个重伤的人恢复健康，这里面不会有什么我非告解不可的罪。”

摩根沉默了片刻：“假如你想要如此的话，谁又能说什么呢。你毕竟是他们的共主。”

“我是的，不是吗？”亚瑟笑了一声，也许是喝了酒的缘故，他的笑声里有一丝颤抖，“那么我留在这里。也许你能够帮我告诉桂妮薇，我想留下来，以免在今夜突然发生什么事情，请她不必挂心。”

摩根为他将门掩上，他站起来，有些笨拙地将椅子挪得离梅林的床铺近了一些。她为他的动作泛起微微的怜悯。她离开房间，独自向王后的寝室走去，心中沉重而烦闷。

兰斯洛特正守在桂妮薇的门外，刻意与那扇门保持着距离。摩根讽刺地想，这就像他是和亚瑟约好了。如果他对自己诚实，清楚地明白自己是多么想要桂妮薇，却又没有被那渴求击溃，那么他必然有一部分实则乐在其中。这是他自己的选择，做亚瑟最信任的骑士，最亲密的伙伴，同时和他的王后保有一段秘密的爱。

此时此刻，就在走向他的时候，她仍旧察觉到兰斯洛特有使她心绪起伏的力量。她感到对他的渴望在身体里生长，冒出小小的花蕾；有时那渴望又像是暴风骤雨，催卷着她手指间绷紧的琴弦。可她已经能够分清楚，渴望里肉欲和爱的分隔，她可以同时保有这两者，或某时某刻只有其一。而这所有的感觉都完全属于她自己，只属于她自己，和他做了什么、和他爱着谁并无关系。

如果时光能倒流，她一定会选择回到和年少的兰斯洛特并肩躺在圣丘的阳光下，让他亲吻了她、爱抚她的那一天，并且永远不让他遇到桂妮薇。但那一天已经回不去了。

蓦然，她的眼前浮现出一个戴金色颈环的男子，而她却不记得曾在哪里见过他。

“表姐，你在这里！这意味着治疗结束了吗？”兰斯洛特的眼睛亮起来，“他醒来了？”

“他随时可能醒来。”摩根说，“亚瑟今晚会守在那里。他好心让我休息，我也的确很累了。”

“听到这消息，我真高兴，你的医术一直是所有人中最值得信赖的。愿你的神和我的神都保佑梅林。”兰斯洛特松了口气，“只不过，唉。我已经听到好几个将领的话，马库斯公爵尤其不高兴，他是罗马人，还有罗德格兰斯国王……神父们也在谈论这件事。”

“这些事明天都交给亚瑟去应对吧。”她淡漠地说，“我们都不用怀疑他能处理得很好。当初撤下龙首旗帜的时候，纵然你、洛特和尤里安都反对，他不是仍然一一说服了你们？”

兰斯洛特的表情僵硬起来，末了，他无奈地叹口气：“请不要太过责怪他，我最担心的就是阿瓦隆因此不再支持亚瑟。在巴东山，我的确差点和他吵起来，但今天看来这一切不是完全没有道理……那之后，我为他操练的骑兵数量翻了一番。我从小跟着我父亲班恩国王训练，即使你再不喜欢以前那些罗马皇帝，也不得不承认他们的战术确实更先进。而且——你知道吗，摩根？部落的战士和弓箭手当时并没有立即离我们而去，他们仍然跟随他打完了那一仗。我觉得，他们或许也认可亚瑟这个共主本身，而非只是他的旗帜。而他也没有辜负任何一人，赢得非常漂亮。正是有了那一次胜利，才有今日来之不易的平静。”

他没有辜负任何一人？摩根不可思议地想，每个字都好像尖锐的刀在她心上划开口子。他怎么会懂……他怎么会懂，帮助亚瑟坐上王位的是阿瓦隆，不是罗马人，也不是基督教会！当亚瑟只举起十字架，他怎可能不辜负任何一人……可她很累了，不想与他争辩。

“眼下已经很晚了，兰斯洛特爵士，你也该回去休息。”她说，“我还有几句话要和桂妮薇王后说。”

兰斯洛特似乎还有什么话想说，但他点点头，还是转身走了。摩根站在那里，等到双手不再颤抖，才走进桂妮薇的寝室。

桂妮薇没有睡觉，伊莲在照顾她，为她手上的瘀伤涂抹药汁。见到她来了，桂妮薇抬头看了她一眼，勉强挤出一丝笑意。

“姐姐。是你。”

摩根从伊莲那里接过包裹着药草的纱囊，示意她这件事交给自己就好。伊莲走出去后，她坐到桂妮薇旁边，轻轻抬起她的手腕。她那光滑细腻的肌肤像丝绸一般，从她的指尖滑过。

“放心吧，应当很快就能消退。”她说着，没有像伊莲那样把冷的药汁挤在伤痕上，而是挤在用热水烫过的亚麻布上，再把亚麻布敷到桂妮薇的手腕处，仔细地缠绕起来。她的动作轻柔地比微风都要更轻。

“谢谢你，姐姐。”桂妮薇说，从她手中小心地收回双手，拉下衣袖将伤痕妥帖地盖掩住。

她不敢主动问我事情如何了。摩根想，因为她怕我指出她做了怎样可怕的事。她一定花了很久来说服自己那样的做法是正当的。然而，我不必再为她多添一种折磨了，她自己给自己的已经足够多。至于她做的事……也从来不及那些真正的恶徒万分之一的可怕。

她于是简单而柔和地开口：“亚瑟今晚愿意守在那儿，好让我能够休息。桂妮薇，他请我过来告诉你，以免你担心。”

桂妮薇捏着自己的裙子，摩根看见她的胸膛猛烈起伏了几下。

“他要守在那里，守着……”她说，目光落在地上，“好吧。我能有什么可说的呢。”

她猜想她其实有不少想说的。摩根提醒自己，她只是来告诉她一句话，而疲惫的身体已经在抗议她为何还没有找个地方闭上眼睛。

“那么也请您容许我离开去休息了，王后殿下。”她站起身来，随即发现桂妮薇脸色惨白，“不过，还是让我照顾你先躺下吧——来，桂妮薇，让我扶着你去床上。”

“我不去床上。”桂妮薇从她手中猛地收回胳膊，“我要去祷告。”

她抬起头，长长的头发闪烁着金子般的光泽，就和她眼珠里美丽但尖锐的光芒一样耀眼。

“摩根，姐姐，我要去祷告，为我的丈夫，为不列颠。你们可以不管不顾，但我不能，帕特里修斯主教明天会怎么说呢？如果我今晚不去为亚瑟忏悔……你知道他今天都和我说些什么吗？哦，你当然知道，是你要他参与那仪式的。那么你一定也知道，亚瑟在巴东山换上了基督和圣母的旗帜之后，他就好像自以为已经做了足够多了似的，甚至容许在这里行异教的仪式。然而，虔诚的人为上帝做多少都是不够的。”

摩根知道她是故意在这么说，意图激怒自己，却不明白她为什么要这么做。她尽力平心静气，微微一叹：“你究竟是想说什么呢，桂妮薇？”

“倘若他真心敬爱上帝，上帝就会赐给我们胜利，巴东山就是最好的证明。等我们都匍匐在亲爱的上帝身前，就会迎来和平，这里就会是一片新的土地，”桂妮薇噙着眼泪，“只要他真心敬爱上帝，我的圣母和基督旗帜就能保护他毫发无伤。可他却一再、一再做出亲近异教的举动。要是这样，上帝怎能看到他的虔诚呢？摩根，我能不能恳求你……还有梅林，他这次伤得这么重，也许他不该再在这里，跟着亚瑟去危险的战场了。他可以过更平静点的生活，回去他以前长大的地方……”

摩根几乎没有听到她其它的话，只有那几个词一直回响：只要他真心敬爱上帝，我的圣母和基督旗帜就能保护他毫发无伤……

女神啊，你听见了吗？她在心中发出悲怆的笑声。她日夜不息、穿透自己的血肉制作出的剑鞘还浸满祝祷的符咒，众神的最深奥的魔法还跟随着梅林守护在亚瑟身边，而桂妮薇口中的上帝却如此小气，连这份功劳都要独占……

“你的神倘若教导爱，他便应当教导你看见真实。”她竭力不要颤抖地说，“他应当告知你，神父口中的罪和一个人真正的渴望之间的区别；他应当教给你，你的固执和真正的爱之间的区别。”

“你竟然说到爱，”桂妮薇睁大眼睛，“你要来教导我什么是真正的爱？”

有一瞬间，摩根以为她从桂妮薇脸上看到了诚实和触动；有一瞬间，摩根以为桂妮薇理解了她的意思。为什么不可能呢？桂妮薇也曾有能力穿过格拉斯顿伯里修道院沼泽地的雾气，走到阿瓦隆圣岛上来，她也曾来到女神的地域，见过圣岛的风景和阳光……

桂妮薇也曾祈求过女神的符咒，而那个符咒应当让她明白了什么是真正的渴望。不是一个给亚瑟的孩子，而是兰斯洛特，是能够没有愧疚地爱他和拥有他……女人有权利选择自己的爱人，这不仅需要运气，还需要勇气，而一个人永远也不该为此被嘲笑或看低，至少在女神的面前永远不会——

“要说到爱，他应当去死！”可桂妮薇却突然站起身，满眼泪水愤怒地喊道，“倘若他爱亚瑟，倘若他爱他，就该去死……只要梅林活着，亚瑟就不能免于罪恶，姐姐，你难道看不见这里面的罪吗？”她的语气忽然严厉又尖锐，“不，你看不见，因为你们有同样的罪，因为你们那淫乱、邪恶的女神！”

“桂妮薇！”摩根说，怒火从她心头一闪而逝，她转瞬间平静下来，身体深处浮起深深的怜悯，仿佛四肢流过暖流，“你在发抖，我的妹妹。你该坐下来。来，到床边来，我为你去拿一杯酒。”

摩根背过身去，扶着墙壁向前走，竭力使自己在抓到那杯子之前不要回头。桂妮薇的啜泣声在她身后起伏，伴随着控诉：“是因为他，上帝才不肯赐给亚瑟和我一个孩子。是他带着异教的诅咒。那时他要来碰我，我就知道了，是他！是他害我的孩子死去……”

摩根伸出的手僵在半途。她突然意识到，薇薇安的确尝试过让一个巫师用法力帮助桂妮薇……而那个巫师原本该是她。

她是亚瑟的姐姐，又是桂妮薇的女侍臣。然而那时她正陷在精灵国度的迷雾里，对外界的事情一无所知，薇薇安无论如何也找不到她。卡利恩离阿瓦隆太过遥远，薇薇安老得无法来回奔波，别的年轻祭司又根本没有足够的法力。所以那个人只能是……

摩根抓到杯子，紧紧攥住，又颤抖着放下。可梅林必须隐藏自己的魔法，亚瑟的军队同时在和撒克逊人打仗，他怎么可能一次又一次找到借口往返于战场和卡利恩旧城之间？他也许能找到机会在卡利恩布下符咒，但符咒长久得不到维持，就一定会消逝，何况桂妮薇像不能容忍虱子和跳蚤一样时刻警惕魔鬼的侵蚀……

原本要去帮她保住这个孩子的应该是我。摩根心想，倘若注定无法成功，她该恨的也该是我。

随着她渐渐看到事情的全貌，那一丝怒火已被怜悯完全浇熄。从桂妮薇记事起，便是这样顺从于神父口中的真理，就连兰斯洛特也从未让她有一刻解脱。相反，就像在圣岛初见的那天，摩根眼看着兰斯洛特被她拉入那通向修道院的苍白、无力的雾。

“连乡下的农妇都会嘲笑我。我虽然是王后，却根本连农妇也不如，”桂妮薇语无伦次，掩面哭道，“至少那女人嫁给她的丈夫并且生下三个孩子。”

摩根转过身来：“没有人能够嘲笑你，桂妮薇，你是不列颠的王后，无论你是否生下孩子。你不明白吗？而你是否应该得到尊重也不在于你生了几个孩子——”

“虽然表面上没人敢这么说，可人人都会在背后议论！”桂妮薇说，“人人都会议论，是因为我们不够虔诚，上帝才不愿让这片土地将来被亚瑟的儿子统治。倘若亚瑟没有罪，那就是我的罪……可他敢说他没有罪吗？他心知肚明是他自己无法生育……假如共主连让他的妻子生下一个继承人都做不到，他的将领们还会尊敬他吗？”

如果人们尊敬共主的理由不是他战功赫赫、为了保护子民受伤和流血，而是他能让妻子生下儿子来，那才叫可笑！摩根想。可桂妮薇和她的神父显然真是这么以为。因为在他们告诉她的真理里，儿子是上帝的恩赐，是一个人足够虔诚的证明。而无法生育是一种罪……允许女人顺从心灵选择爱人也是一种罪，因为男人必须确认那女人生下的孩子是自己的，若不把她牢牢关起来，叫他们如何确认？

“……我不想说这些……我害怕你们、也从不想理解你们，我真讨厌你们的女神。但一直以来，我还是尝试着和你们相处。可我真的无法再忍受了。我听说他出生在修道院里，梅林，他的母亲未婚就生下他来。”桂妮薇颤抖着说，“他是在五朔节的邪教仪式上受孕的，而他母亲竟敢把他生在修道院里。从他出生开始，就满是对上帝的不敬。”

“你们的圣母玛利亚也是未婚便生下上帝的儿子。”摩根说。

“那怎能一样？”桂妮薇说，“上帝的儿子，和恶魔的儿子？”

“如果你用心聆听，就知道流传下来的只是故事的不同版本。在不同的名字下，相同的故事总是被一遍又一遍讲述。土地的圣婚，基督的圣母，格拉斯顿伯里的荆棘树——”

“帕特里修斯神父说，这全是异教编出来骗人的谎言！”

“你总是重复神父说的话。你何时曾真正贴近过你的神，你的神何时曾真正回应你？”

“他的意思我很清楚。”桂妮薇固执地说，“只有当这片土地是上帝的土地，他才会赐予我们胜利。倘若我们允许异教的神明侵占他的领地，他将会降罪于我们。”

“啊，桂妮薇。”摩根叹了一声，“那不是你的神的声音，全都是你身边的那些神父的声音。他们宣称只有从他们口中说出的话才是真理。比如，你的神父们还说，是女人将邪恶带到这世上。如果他们想知道女人曾将什么带到这世上，为什么不去问自己的母亲呢？也许他们也清楚，自己和邪恶相差不远——”

“住口！”桂妮薇气得脸色发青，“你说这些亵渎的话！”

在易碎的寂静里，摩根听到桂妮薇的喘息，她拼尽全力找到了什么来憎恨，因此连将她的憎恨夺走都是一种残忍。一时之间，她想要靠近她，拥抱她和安抚她，但她同时也看到，那逃脱不了的枷锁会叫她永远在十字架前忏悔，以免真的遭遇那早已发生的惩罚。

“倘若连你也不愿意劝梅林离开宫廷，”桂妮薇冷静下来，有些疲倦地说，“姐姐，我想就毫无办法了。我愿意尊敬你和爱你，因为你是亚瑟的姐姐，但在这里，上帝和女神早已善恶分明，罪恶和爱也绝无可能混为一谈。”

因此，亚瑟举起的就是这位神的旗帜，他要将不列颠的土地交到这位神的手里。摩根讽刺地想。但她最后只说：

“所有的神都曾是同一位神。所有的爱最后也都是同一种爱。”

这句话如此自然地从她心中流出，一时连她也奇怪是在何处得到的领悟。

桂妮薇的脸上浮现出厌恶、脆弱的神情，仿佛摩根拿异教的爱跟她作比是玷污了她。

摩根知道桂妮薇听不懂这是什么意思，但恍惚之间她笃定：总有一天她会明白。这不是来自她作为家人对桂妮薇的了解，而是她作为女神的祭司对另一个女人的预言。她知道，最终桂妮薇一定会比她的那些神父先明白。

“你在这里对我一点帮助也没有，姐姐。”桂妮薇沉默了一会儿之后说，对她做了个驱逐的手势，“现在我要去祷告了。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

“我的最亲爱的上帝，”她哭道，长长的、瀑布般的金发垂下来，掩住她美丽但凄惨的脸庞，“难道我还不够虔诚吗？难道因为我没有彻底地完成您的吩咐，没有把亚瑟完整地带来给您，您因而要惩罚我吗……”

她接着想起兰斯洛特，想起他轻柔的抚摸和亲吻，他伏在她身上喘息索取时低沉的气息。那遗留在她身体深处的感觉，让她知道她属于他，无论从前或是将来。她现在就想过去，叫兰斯洛特到她的床上来，反正亚瑟，他整夜都要守在那个异教徒的身边……啊，上帝，她不是故意要这么想，这些念头！桂妮薇慌张地捡起从手中滑落的十字项链，紧紧握住。不，她受了这么多苦，才获得了对上帝的忠诚，她不能如此轻易地被魔鬼诱惑。

倘若上帝借帕特里修斯神父之口问起，她可以说她做了许多她能做的。她尝试了在将领们的会议上主张丢弃龙首的旗帜，她尝试了把亚瑟身边可恶的异教徒赶走。可这些不是她想要的。而她想要的是什么呢？她想要一个儿子，这样就没有人能再指责她，她也就完成了任务而问心无愧……又或是，她其实更想要兰斯洛特……当兰斯洛特在庭上称呼她“我的王后”，她从那敬重和礼节中听出了柔情，在平静的表情下，她沉浸在陶醉里，整根脊柱都为之轻轻战栗。“我的王后”，啊，她是多么希望……

忽然，她被这想法里不由自主的叛逆吓坏了。她极力否认刚才一闪而过的罪恶，可她又决定放任自己的想法再留存一会儿。她想，如果兰斯洛特才是不列颠的共主，如果兰斯洛特才是她的丈夫……那么他一定会完全听她的。因为兰斯洛特从来都把她看做唯一的珍宝，为了她受折磨，为了她忍耐。他也一定会跟随上帝，跟随唯一的神，因为她——他深爱的王后——叫他这么做。不会有个仆人整天跟在他身边讲些引诱的邪恶的话，也没有一个姐姐总带着异教祭司的脸孔出现。

可她怎么能有这样的愿望呢，不忠于自己的丈夫是多么重大的罪啊。桂妮薇低下头去请求上帝的宽恕，她应当爱亚瑟，也确实爱他，所以才期望他和自己一样爱上帝。慈爱的父啊，请让我爱亚瑟，请让我的心只为他所有，让我爱他的家人，让我拥有忠贞和顺从的美德……

想到摩根，此时的她又感到好后悔。自己怎会对她说出那样的话来呢？她的确不喜欢女神，的确恐惧恶魔，可是摩根毕竟是亚瑟的姐姐，也从来都对她很好。就连梅林认识亚瑟的时间都比她久得多，亚瑟把他带在身边的时候，常常就好像他们之间不需要通过言语来相处。她曾觉得，摩根和梅林是她所见过最善良的人之一，有时还有让她羡慕的聪明，然而……她会那样说完全是因为她又在怨恨。她真的没法再忍受了，即使是怨恨，这怨恨也是有理由的。她那么多次好心劝告，如果梅林肯离开宫廷，或者他肯改信基督教，一切就不会走到今天。倘若梅林和亚瑟都肯好好地服侍上帝，保持虔信，尽心、尽性、尽力地爱唯一的主，他们一定就能诚心忏悔自己的罪，受到感召而改过一新。

她一时间觉得自己简直不可理喻、不可饶恕，下一刻，又觉得其他人都是疯子和恶魔，在不停地逼迫她。

湖边的沼泽到处飘浮着迷雾，她不知不知觉在其中失去方向。原本她只是想走回修道院里去，回到围墙里、回到上帝面前，但她不知怎么竟站在及腰深的湖水中，而迷雾后是一座陌生的山丘，那上面没有教堂……年轻的兰斯洛特和摩根在雾中看着她。这可怜的姑娘迷路了，让我们帮你回去，他们在说，向她温柔地招手，来，到这里来。一阵感激安抚了她的害怕，她想走过去，湖水是那么深、那么冰冷，这时，她忽然听到了修道院的钟声，穿越那么多年的岁月清晰地响起……

我真是昏了头了。一个声音闯进她的脑海，桂妮薇颤抖了一下。她也不知道哪种想法才是她真正的想法，不知道哪个愿望才是诚实的。但是她知道哪种愿望才是被允许的。

她闭上眼睛，专心地祷告起来。唯一可以相信的，就是上帝可以将她带离这一切痛苦和恐惧。

她在那里一直祷告到清晨，微弱的晨光洒在她哭了太多而刺痛的脸上。当她从软垫上起身时，差点因为晕眩而跌倒。她揉了揉酸痛不已的膝盖，手里的小小的十字架在皮肤上印下泛红的图案。她把伊莲叫了过来，要她拿些吃喝的食物，并帮自己梳妆。

伊莲拿掉昨夜摩根缠在她手腕的亚麻布，那两道伤痕果然淡了许多，几乎就快要好了。桂妮薇问伊莲是否还没有见到亚瑟，伊莲惊讶地说：“现在时间还很早呢。”

她点点头，安静地吃了一些面包和奶酪，喝了一点酒，感到肢体恢复了力气，便离开寝室，走向昨天她无论如何也决不愿去的那处房间。

路上到处都没有人，不知道是不是亚瑟吩咐仆人和护卫都不要靠近。那他倒是为这里的基督徒做了点事，他们原本也就不愿意靠近。桂妮薇想，一边走一边默念祷文，赶走那异教仪式遗留的氛围。她不愿弄出很大的动静，只是轻轻敲了敲，便推门而入。

“小桂？”亚瑟慢慢从椅子上站起来，望着她，而她尽量不往他身前那张床上看，“你怎么到这里来。现在还这么早，你没有睡好吗？”

光线从他身后的窗里透进来，从一片苍白中剪出他的身影。他也一定始终醒着，因为他总是清澈的湛蓝眼睛周围印着缕缕血丝。

桂妮薇不由对他微笑，心中溢出柔情。经过一夜的祷告和忏悔，她感到更加洁净。她仿佛听到上帝的告诫，叫她务必要宽容，要充满耐心。于是她走进去，绕过地上只剩灰烬的火盆，主动向亚瑟伸出手。

“亚瑟，我亲爱的夫君，”她说，“我为梅林祷告了整夜，我相信仁慈的上帝一定会保佑他。真希望他现在已经转危为安。说不定要不了多久，他就又可以和你一起到战场上去了。”

她看到亚瑟眼中的惊讶，还有那惊讶后面转瞬即至的悲伤，就像在他内心的某一角落，也铺上了昨夜燃烬的灰尘。

“你不必做这样多的。”他接住她伸去的手，握了握，然后凑近在她颊边吻了一下，虽然那吻只像羽毛轻轻扫过，“但我很高兴你愿意。让我也替他向你道谢，感谢你用善良和虔诚为他祝福。你祷告了一整夜吗？也许我该送你回房间里去休息，你太过劳累了。”

“和我们敬爱的上帝在一处，怎能算是劳累。”桂妮薇说，“我希望你前夜参与的仪式也顺利。”

他的手有一点冷，他的身上也散发出像是雾中森林的气味。橡树、榉树和一些香草。那一定是异教仪式留下的，她想，为了梅林他做了多么离经叛道的事，他今天要面对多少麻烦啊。

而她并不觉得讨厌，甚至有一刹那，在这雾的气味中她冒出一种离奇的想法，希望自己能够真的只爱他，仿佛他值得更多她无法给出的爱……而接着这想法后又冒出更多的悲伤，她发觉自己愿意放弃所拥有的一切：地位、荣耀和财产，来交换被兰斯洛特以同样满含背叛的方式爱一次。

她马上就悄悄在心中画了十字，好驱赶走这受异教残余的魔法影响而产生的想法。

“很顺利。”亚瑟说，并微微笑了一下安抚她，然后便不再看她的眼睛。

他没有说更多仪式的内容，桂妮薇也不确定自己究竟想不想知道。虽则她早已笃定那位女神的仪式都是邪恶的、淫荡的，但像昨天这样的情况……她往梅林所躺的那张床瞟去，马上就被旁边血迹斑斑的一团吓到，啊了一声。

“不不，你不该看到这些，小桂，你站到这里来。”亚瑟揽着她的双臂把她带到离床尾还稍远些的地方，松开她的手，快步回到床边，把那些浸血的绷带拿起来扔掉，“凌晨天快亮的时候，他手臂上的伤口又渗出血来。一旦绷带湿了就得换掉，否则很容易感染而化脓……”他停下来，“瞧我在跟你说些什么。”

桂妮薇为自己竟然被血吓到而感到丢脸。她整理好表情，温和地微笑道：“没关系，亚瑟，我很少看到你像这样照顾谁。”

“是吗？在战场上所有人都要互相照顾。”亚瑟低下头说。桂妮薇想，他是不是也发觉了这句话是仓促且多余的解释？

你要触碰那灰尘，一个威严的声音在她心里说，你要扫尽那灰尘。桂妮薇深深吸了一口气：“我真后悔昨天那样对你说话，你是对的，夫君，我怎么能眼睁睁看着我们的朋友死去？更何况，梅林对你来说是那么重要，你对他的爱不比任何人少，他对你的也一样……”她故意这么说，知道这能让亚瑟痛苦。她很清楚，他也清楚自己的罪。而他又太正直、太诚实了，连否认的谎话也说不出来。

但是没有关系，她会帮助他回到上帝的怀抱，获得宽恕。

“我特意带了这个，想把它送给梅林。”她说着，从颈上摘下那枚小小的十字架。

“小桂，我想这并不合适。”亚瑟说。

“哦，亚瑟，”她说，“你不知道。梅林也曾经给过我护身符，虽然是异教的护身符，但它也真的保护了我，我很感激。现在我也想给他我的祝福，为什么就不合适呢？”

桂妮薇走到梅林身边。新的绷带洁白干净，甚至能通过那平整和规则的螺旋，看出把它们缠上去的人一定有轻柔细致的双手。那洁白也完美地遮挡住了梅林的蛇形刺青。知道是有人割破了那条蛇，忽然她想，要是伤口厉害到以后再也不用看见那蛇就好了。

桂妮薇伸手要把十字架放到原本是他刺青的那地方，亚瑟突然握住她的手：“小桂，我想放在他床头就很好。”

她随即顺从他的阻拦，收回手：“你说得是……这样的东西放在伤口上并不好。那么，就让我放在他的胸前，我听说祝福一定要离被祝福者近一些。”

当她转回头注视梅林苍白缄默的脸庞，她察觉自己的确也希望他好转。但当她把十字架轻轻放到梅林的胸口，她心里却在默诵《圣经》的诗篇：

然而你们也都将像人一样死去，

就像人一样，众神们，你们都将倒下。

她直起身，心脏微微颤抖，她已经把上帝的旨意带进这房间。上帝说这里不可再有其他的神，因而女神和德鲁伊的众神都将会死去，就和凡人一样死去。到了那时，倘若他们都已是基督徒，她愿意和梅林再重新成为朋友……不，这不是报复，而是祝福。

“我想他一定收到你的祝福了……希望他赶快醒来，也好亲口对你说谢谢。”亚瑟说，她在近处看见他睫毛的颤抖，“你有吃过一点东西吗？我去吩咐拿些早餐来。”

“我已经吃过一些，夫君。你整夜没有睡，现在一定很饿，不如叫人来服侍你吃些东西，我、我可以先在这里守一会儿——总要吩咐其他人来照顾的，你今天还有会议……再说，如果你连续缺席祷告，帕特里修斯神父一定会不高兴。”

亚瑟没有同意，也没有摇头，一时，她不知道他在想什么。在他们的沉默中，她却看到梅林的手指动了动，随即倒吸了一口气。

“天啊，梅林。”亚瑟轻声说。他自然而然地俯下身去，抓住他刚才颤动过的手指，看着他缓缓睁开眼睛。

梅林没有立即回应，他迷茫、迟钝的眼睛左右动了动，然后才回到亚瑟身上。

“……陛下。”他动了动嘴唇，让他们听到模糊的吐字。

“啊，”桂妮薇高兴地大声说，“这难道不是亲爱的上帝的祝福使他醒来吗？我才刚把十字架放上去。感谢上帝。亚瑟。我们都该感谢上帝。”

“感谢上帝。”亚瑟轻声说。他的视线仍在梅林脸上，好像根本不在乎自己说了什么。好像即使无法言语，他也从梅林的沉默中读到了想要听的话。有一刹那，桂妮薇觉得他像是要流泪，但他始终没有。

亚瑟紧绷的肩膀松懈下来，如同终于完成了他的最后一个愿望、最后一个祈求。他的凝视也渐渐变得冷静。然后他露出像他平时的那种笑容，直起身来，深呼吸了几次。

“是的，小桂。我该离开了。吩咐凯伊派人来照顾他。告诉摩根，她的病人醒来了。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

梅林低头翻转手中的十字架，用仍不灵活的手指触碰那尖尖的棱角。挂坠精致轻巧，表面有经年累月手指摩挲留下的光泽。他想更仔细地看看，伸长手臂去够床边的油灯，但伸手的动作牵痛了伤口，致使他懊恼地呻吟一声。摩根进屋时，他惊喜地对她咧嘴微笑，也不再勉强，暂且在靠枕上安静下来。

摩根推上身后的门，放慢脚步走到他旁边。心里想着：他看起来还那么年轻，就像我的小弟弟。他长得也和我很像，甚至比我和亚瑟更相像。别人都说我像是精灵族的人，我知道，我其实是像薇薇安。都说薇薇安算不上美人，我却觉得她很美……我也觉得他很美，即使他的美和兰斯洛特或亚瑟都不同。而他是像谁呢，他父母的血脉都无从追溯，难道他从没有好奇过自己的身世吗？

烛光洒上他的脸颊，照亮眼皮下的转动，他仍垂眸一下下抚摸着那枚十字架。

“你挺喜欢桂妮薇的礼物，是吗？”摩根放下装药汁的杯子，为他把油灯端起来。这里面有只有他们两人才听得懂的讽刺。

梅林拎起链条，接过摩根所端的油灯，将颤动的火光凑到挂坠底端，十字架的影子从他腿上拉长到墙壁中央，像一柄已刺入什么地方的利剑。

“哦，王后想用她的神的象征来驱赶我的神，或者说，想用它来驱魔。”梅林轻松地说，把油灯递回给她，鉴于手臂和腹部的伤，他的姿势歪歪扭扭，“有些神父一直以来都保持着一成不变的天真，这么多年，我连‘上帝保佑’都说了不知多少回了，他们还是觉得举起木头十字架就能让我疯掉。无论如何，我倒愿意把它看成一样真正的祝福的礼物。”

摩根从他手上拿起挂坠：“我想这是她父亲给她的，已经许多年过去，依旧崭新如昨，这是非常上等的工艺。”

“这样一来，我更该找个合适的机会还给她。”梅林叹息一声，“对她来说，这是一份有力量的寄托，不该丢失掉。而对我而言，这只是个符号。原本人们创造这些符号和图腾是为了刻下一个象征，记录超越语言的真理……可渐渐地，有些人眼中就只剩下象征，忘记了它背后的东西。”

“如果我是帕特里修斯神父，我会愿意和你谈论象征。”摩根说，“不过他不是我。他恨所有说实话的人，哪怕是基督本人回到人间，他也会拿着十字架驱赶他。不知道塔列辛以前是怎么和他相处的……”

“帕特里修斯神父可从没有把我放在眼里过。”梅林说，“不然，要不是这里没有仆人说话的份，我倒是挺乐意和他说两句。”

“从今往后他会把你放在眼里的。”摩根说着，将桂妮薇的十字架扔到一边，端起她带来的药汁，示意梅林喝下去，“亚瑟的举动已经让全部的人注意到了你的存在。今天他和基督教会的人关起门来谈了许久，他们因为他在这里复苏女神崇拜而生气。啊，他们管一场治疗仪式叫复苏女神崇拜，要是真有这么简单就好了……昨晚我曾想过，最好等你康复的时候，他们都已将这事完全忘掉，”她内心有个声音发出冷笑，“但现在我宁愿他们别忘记。这正好是个提醒，提醒他们，亚瑟有一半阿瓦隆的血统，也在圣岛发过誓言。就像这片土地上抹不去的痕迹，女神从未如他们所想，被真正战胜过。”

她长舒了一口气，为能够将这些话全部说出来而放松。长久以来，梅林就像她在宫廷里唯一能坦诚相待的伙伴，和他单独在一起时，她就能短暂地回到阿瓦隆，和祭司们在石屋里谈论真正重要的智慧。

梅林尽力喝完了药，味道呛得他愁眉苦脸：“如果我没熬到他们忘记这件事的那天，摩根，我更可能是被你的药苦死的。”

“你期望什么呢？”摩根对他微笑了，“一杯甜甜的蜂蜜酒吗？”

梅林抱怨道：“每当这时我就会想起你和他的确是亲姐弟。”

摩根的笑容消失了，她也不知道自己为什么要强调这一点，但她心中的怅然不知不觉使她的声音变低：“不，他是尤瑟的儿子。我从不认为尤瑟是我父亲。”

梅林一语不发地望着她，那双眼睛就像是在说，他知道她永远不会说出口的话，血缘并不是她和亚瑟之间深深联结着的全部。

“我没有告诉亚瑟你是谁。”摩根迎着他的目光轻声说，轻到即使有人在此时推开门，也不会听清楚，“他并不只是在你醒来时恰好在这里而已。昨晚他也在这里，整晚都在。他向我请求参与女神的仪式，以救回你的性命，而我召唤女神的力量，带他去了迷雾深处……我不知道迷雾向他显现了什么，女神拿走了我们的记忆。感谢这一点，我不需要向他解释为什么我们要去迷雾中找你。从始至终，我都没有对他透露你真正是谁。塔列辛离世时，许多人以为他没能找到继承人，以为最后一位艾穆瑞斯大师已经跟随潮汐消逝。亚瑟始终不知道你已经是——在遇见他之前就注定是塔列辛的继承人。他不知道你并非一个普通的德鲁伊信众，不知道你是秘教的祭司，有我们之中最高深的法力。有一天当他发现，你是以这样的身份留在他身边，他会认为你故意在欺骗他、塔列辛和阿瓦隆也都在欺骗他，他会知道你被送到他身边从最开始就是一场预谋。”

“我当然明白。”梅林以同样轻的声音说，“我也的确是在故意欺骗他。很久之前我就知道，我必须为那一天做好准备，因为它迟早会来。可是，摩根，我们不会因为惧怕某件事的后果而不去做它，命运的形状已经存在在那里，不去揭开并不意味着它会消失，只是我们在逃避而已。”

“即便他自己原谅了你，他身边的将领、侍臣、所有的神父也都不会放过这件事，想必他们会极尽所能地针对你、诋毁阿瓦隆……还有王后——桂妮薇恨你，别说我没有提醒过。”摩根说，“今天之后，你想要再隐藏下去就更加困难了。”

“这是我的疏忽……我没有料到事情会变得没法控制。”梅林停了一下说，“桂妮薇不能够死。那时候我想着一定要指引她逃出森林、回到卡美洛，我太专注在让自己跟随她，所以对周围的现实疏于防范。不过，也正是那些强盗让我意识到，我们认为被摧毁的圣林仍然存在——啊，我不是在否认劫难的发生。罗马人的确摧毁了当年那些祭司举行仪式的圣林，就像上帝借摩西之口吩咐他的信徒砸毁迦南地的原始祭坛和神像。象征物的确毁坏了，但圣林依然存在。如果我们明白了这一点，那么就能理解，仅仅一片迷雾就包含过去所有的失落之物，而仅仅一根树枝就蕴藏着圣林的全部魔法。”

“不是所有人都像你有这样的能力。”摩根皱眉说，梅林的语气令她感到心烦，就好像一切都会有解答，这解答又是这么轻易和虚浮，而情势明明是那么危急，“树林和沼泽的魔法越来越弱，祭司们也将越来越力不从心。如果你不是在宫廷里，兴许还能去乡间寻找适合培养成祭司的孩子，可你一直呆在这里。就在你呆在这里的同时，阿瓦隆已经越来越远离现实，沉陷到迷雾当中去了！……梅林，塔列辛要你留在亚瑟身边，难道从没有告诉你在适当的时候你能做些什么，以挽回潮汐无可避免地转向基督教吗？”

“你误解了塔列辛的安排。”梅林伸出仍然虚弱的双手，将她拉到身边坐下，“他从没告诉我我应该做什么。最开始，我以为他只是送我去尽可能地保护亚瑟。薇薇安和尤瑟固然已经做了安排，把他送到一个默默无闻的旧臣家里，以远离那些有野心的人的戕害，可这恐怕还不足以阻止一些人的试探。比方说，摩高斯就一直想让她的儿子将来继承共主之位，因为她的儿子们也都是国王的亲戚，且有阿瓦隆的血脉。”

摩根的心突然颤抖起来，因为她正是将葛狄文送到了摩高斯的宫廷里。那时她为了报复薇薇安离开了阿瓦隆，也不能去找亚瑟，除了摩高斯，她根本无依无靠。接着她又想起了前夜的那些预见，那个在屠戮的画面之后紧跟着出现的黑发年轻人……女神啊，她真的已经太久没有回阿瓦隆了，如果她能去看看圣井，也许就看到她的孩子现在怎样……

梅林握了握她的手，他的手指没有多大力气，不过足以让她从回忆中回到这里。摩根转过头，发现烛火下，梅林嘴唇依然旧苍白。

“确实如你所说，潮汐已然转向。塔列辛很久之前也说过，有一天，亚瑟的顾问里将不再有女神的效忠者，那时我必须要做出我的选择。”一瞬间，他看起来那么难过，就像身体里有一股竭力才能抑制的颤抖，“摩根，我真正意识到他的意思，是在那一天，在巴东山大战的前夕，发生了许多事情……”

“亚瑟撤掉了龙首的旗帜。”摩根的手紧攥起来，指甲掐进掌心。

“当时，部落的战士们要背起刀斧离开，弓箭手们也要走。”梅林说，“而撒克逊人就在一山之隔的地方，带着势不可挡的野心，意图摧毁多年间这里好不容易才建立的希望。”

“那么他就不该做这愚蠢的决定，不管为了什么！”摩根质问道，“当时你劝他不要撤下圣岛的旗帜了吗？”

梅林嘴唇发白，声音却异常稳定：“当时，我去了部落的营地，劝说战士和弓箭手们留下来，协助亚瑟打完这一仗。”

摩根盯着他看了许久，那话语间的意思才真正渗透进她耳中。她慢慢地从他身旁站起，难以置信地怒视着他。

“我明白了塔列辛的安排。”梅林接着说，“在那里，信仰基督的人只能看见我是亚瑟微不足道的仆人，而古老民族和部落的人则会看见德鲁伊的祭司和女神的使者。”

怒火从摩根心头升起，还有撕心裂肺的背叛感，比亚瑟降下龙首的旗帜更令她无法承受：“你去说服部落的战士，让他们在上帝的旗帜下为亚瑟战斗……你去让他们参与这场只挥舞上帝旗帜的战争，就好像抵抗撒克逊人是在为基督铲除异己！”

“你我都知道这不是这场战争的意义！你我都知道旗帜只是象征，最终这一仗是为了不列颠的完整和和平，为了信仰不同神祇的人们都能拥有安宁——”

“你相信你自己说的话吗？”摩根沙哑着喊道，每个词都像从嗓子里血淋淋地拉扯出来，“难道这就够了吗？你心里真的不知道那意味着什么吗？”

她无法再说下去了，痛苦已经将她的心脏淹没，就好像这是来自曾经坦诚相对的伙伴最严重的背叛……在未来他们还会是伙伴吗？她和梅林永远不会像塔列辛和薇薇安一样，可难道有一天他们将变成敌人吗？

“摩根，”梅林喘息着，眼睛里闪烁着泪光，可依旧执拗地说，“你想一想那一战有多么重要……谁都知道和平只是妥协，撒克逊人还会再次背叛，可只有我们赢了，才有重整兵马、养精蓄锐的机会。正是巴东山一战的胜利，才让这几年间亚瑟的军团发展壮大，有能力去打随时可能到来的下一仗。”

“是啊……”摩根想起兰斯洛特告诉她的话，心头响起一阵激烈的嘲笑，“正是这几年间，亚瑟的骑兵翻了一番。他再也不需要部落的支持了，不是吗？”而且，没有人会铭记部落的战士在那一仗中的牺牲，所有人都只会记住基督的旗帜！

“我想亚瑟从没有忘记部落的支持。”梅林说，摩根回避开他的眼睛，如果他的目光不是哀伤得刺痛她的灵魂，她还能再恨他多一点，“他一直在尽自己的力量保证乡下仍然能进行五朔节的火祭，甚至在教堂选址时，他也尽力让他们避开德鲁伊教曾经的圣所……这不是容易的事，那些话必须要从基督徒的口中说出来才可信……可打仗是另一回事，战场只允许你想一件事，那就是赢——”

“你为他所着想的远远超过了你为阿瓦隆所着想的。”摩根说，“我为什么要费劲地治疗你胳膊上的伤口呢？也许有一天，你自己会洗掉那刺青，跟着亚瑟选择基督教了！”

“是有许多人选择了基督教，世界的确在变迁，而我们的力量非常微小。”梅林毫不生气，也没有和她吵起来的意思，只是继续慢慢地说着他的想法，“但这不意味着我们没有事情可做。我们必须将众神的遗产保存到未来，当未来来到时，即使它并非我们想象的样子，我们也不会一无所有……有些东西最终会随着众神一起退入迷雾，有些则将进入新世界。”

“你认为你会走入新世界？”摩根冷酷地笑了笑。

“不，摩根……”梅林说，“我想，我是沉入迷雾的那一个。”

从他的语气、也从她祭司的直觉和预见她知道，他绝非是随口这么说。在摩根内心深处，一直以来坚持的希望仿佛在崩塌，从最初到现在，从薇薇安那里接受的和她自己所摸索的道路，目标都是赢得这场与上帝的战争……可梅林竟然告诉她，他们要争取的不是赢，而是输的方式。

“可你不必——你有那样的魔法！你本应是我们之中最有力量的。”摩根激动起来，泪水滑过了脸颊，她的肩膀颤抖着，而她真痛恨自己此时的迷惘，“阿瓦隆不需要沉入迷雾，女神也不需要……无论什么时候，无论基督教会多么强大，只需要一个魔咒，你就能让亚瑟回心转意，甚至连多么复杂的魔咒都不需要，他对你原本就——”

“我不会那样做。”梅林斩钉截铁地说。与声音里的坚决相反，他的神情苍白又脆弱，仿佛轻轻一碰就会碎裂，“摩根……你很清楚，这不是一个魔咒所能回答的，如此拨弄千丝万缕的命运对我们谁都没有好处。”

为什么不能？薇薇安这样做过，伊格赖恩也是如此，她自己也一样。时隔多年，她突然理解了薇薇安的无情。作为湖上夫人，就必须狠得下心去拨弄别人的命运。摩根心想，这和你是一个男人无关，你只是不愿意，又或者，你只是不忍心……可她不也曾反抗过薇薇安的拨弄吗？她不是也觉得那是自己和亚瑟不应该承受的残酷吗？

忽然间，一股冰冷而清醒的意识流进了她的脑海：真去那样做对梅林而言也许反而比较容易，去顺从自己的渴望，去顺从自己的爱，并且利用那渴望和爱——

一刹那间，她有些相信这真的是女神的安排，因为女神从未指给人最容易的道路，相反，像薇薇安所说，祭司们要承受的往往是无止境的牺牲和受苦。对她而言，她必须拥有她本不想拥有的，并担负其沉重；对梅林而言，他必须远离他本可以拥有的，并忍受其憾痛……她是否误解了女神的旨意？她们原本不该去利用亚瑟的爱、去把他变成秘教和上帝斗争的工具——他们想要的只是一个任凭摆布的傀儡吗？一切是否都是她们太过自大的安排？

在所有困惑和挣扎中，她忽然感到心灰意冷。也许她只是把无序纷杂的宇宙、把浩渺无际的永恒真实称作女神，和基督徒们把它称为上帝没有什么两样，也许自始至终，都只是她自己疯狂的幻想，从未有过什么女神……

“你一定比我更了解女神，你是她的女祭司。”梅林轻声说，伸出受伤的手，想要抹去她的泪水，就像他通过无声的方式听见了她的痛苦，“我相信，答案不是一两个魔咒，答案也许在她给你的启示、和你对她的信念里。”

“我看不到。”摩根说，颤抖渐渐停了下来，“我背离自己的祭司职责已经太久，我离开阿瓦隆已经太久了。”她深深吸了一口气，让久违的冷静和理智回到身体里，“我的答案我会去寻找。而你，梅林。此刻我只要你回答我一个问题。”

她一字一顿地说：“如果有那么一天，亚瑟变成了彻头彻尾的基督徒——不论他为了什么而这样做——如果有那么一天，女神会拿走他的神剑，拿走对他的守护。到了那时，在阿瓦隆和他之间，你会选择他而背叛女神吗？”

在梅林的沉默里，她差点以为他是因为羞愧而不敢讲出那个肯定的答案。那么她就必须杀了他，就在今天，在此时，在这里。可梅林在她犹豫前开口了。

“我知道我始终爱着他，无论何时何地，无论作为何种身份。我知道我会穿越迷雾的轮回，只为了和他一再相遇。我知道这份爱永不磨灭——恰如同对女神和众神的爱一般。摩根，我永远不会背叛女神。我去的正是她要我所去之地，我所站的正是命运指引的地方。”

摩根逼视他的眼睛，从他凝视她的目光中同时看到执着和坦然，而他的声音带她一起陷入了更加渺远宏大的空间，一时间周围仿佛充满了雾，一棵棵高塔般的巨树拔地而起，而她不知为何好像曾到过这里……他的声音仿佛是在古老的雾中森林、在巨石围成的太阳神殿中回响……

那么我要去哪里呢？摩根想，她好像只是一次又一次在怀疑和信任间挣扎。女神指引她前往的地方又在哪儿呢？塔列辛已经死了，恐怕薇薇安也凶多吉少。有一天，这里将只剩下她和梅林，而他们谁也不能幸免。

梅林听到了她的疑问。她知道他听见了，纵使她并未说出口。他再一次握住她的手，肌肤相贴的瞬间，摩根感受到并非来自现实的痛苦和悸动，她在前世和他生都握过的那同一只手，她在前世和他生都爱过、恨过也杀过的那同一个人，终于再一次将她拉近他身旁……她凑近他，而梅林吻了吻她的眼睛，然后把吻落在她的嘴唇上。他轻轻的、虔诚的吻像最灵巧的双手抚平她心中的伤痕。他们不再是仆人和女公爵，也不是伙伴或敌人，而成了男祭司与女祭司。在草地上，在森林中央，在巨石的环绕下，沐浴在月光与祝福里。忽然，女神降临到她的心灵里，用她酷似薇薇安的声音在说：

不要害怕，摩根。不要害怕漫长的道路。也不要害怕一切最终将是徒劳。上帝在他的土地周围筑起围墙，围墙之外，众神的存在却从未因此有丝毫减损，寻找的人总能找到……

天亮时分，摩根登上卡美洛的山丘，眺望阿瓦隆的方向。浓雾依旧寒冷，从温暖的房间来到空无一人、雾气重重的高地上，她的心中没有丝毫烦闷，也从没有一刻像现在这样清醒。潮汐已然转向，圣岛在这个世界已经变得愈加模糊不清，但一切离尘埃落定还有一段距离。远古诸神还未遁入破碎的传说，基督徒的上帝也还并未成为那唯一的真神，是满盘皆输或是最终幸存，神们也在等待人间的宣判。亚瑟、梅林、薇薇安和塔列辛的面容一一在她眼前浮现又消失，这一刻，她愿意摒除怀疑、全心全意地相信女神，即使她必须要为此孤身一人，在往后的岁月中无止境地寻求，直到抵达那个关于命运的痛苦的答案。

她知道，她早该启程。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四万字的废话终于写完了，感谢各位读者忍受折磨。最后想说一句文章里被删掉的台词：  
> 也许在这个世界，爱情并不是我们最重要的命运；但这并不妨碍在所有世界，爱都是我们最重要的命运。


End file.
